


forevermore

by jksjimins



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Amnesia, Blood Drinking, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Forced Amnesia, Human Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Jungkook has long hair, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating, Mating Marks, More ships to be added, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Kim Taehyung | V, Sad Jeon Jungkook, Sad Kim Taehyung | V, Smitten Kim Taehyung | V, Smut, Soulmates, Sweet Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Vampire Kim Namjoon | RM, Vampire Kim Seokjin | Jin, Vampire Kim Taehyung | V, Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga, Violence, Visions, Witch Park Jimin (BTS), all of exo are vampires, empath jung hoseok, his favorite is little love, past trauma, tae and namjoon are half brothers, tae has a lot of pet names for jungkook, tae is a true blood and namjoon is a half blood vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jksjimins/pseuds/jksjimins
Summary: How far will Taehyung go to protect the one he truly loves?Or, in a world where mystical beings and humans live among each other, vampires constitute the laws to keep peace. The vampire council is not pleased with the peace between mystics and humanity. The only thing truly stopping them from changing it all is Kim Taehyung, a true blood vampire. To their advantage, only the council know of his true powers and ruling if he were to mate with his soulmate. Their plan is simple; dispose of the human.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back instead of posting the prologue of my latest fic whoops. i just couldn't help myself okay! i had this idea and ran with it and i'm having a great time writing it. this will probably get pretty long so buckle up!
> 
> there's more tags to be added but i don't want to spoil anything so mind the new tags with each update.
> 
> i promise i'll update frequently just not every two days like with detective au that was too much.
> 
> come follow and yell at me to write on twitter @jksyoongis
> 
> i hope you enjoy! :)

"Taehyung!" A familiar voice called from the first floor of the mansion. "Hurry the fuck up! We're going to be late."

"I'm coming, hyung," Taehyung replied, chuckling. He takes one last look in the mirror and ruffles his red hair one last time. 

Sighing, Taehyung meets his own eyes in the mirror. There's a smile on his face. In the lat 507 years of his immortal life, he doesn't remember the last time he smiled like this. It was all thanks to a doe eyed bunny he met two years ago.

Taehyung grabs his bag and heads out the door, rushing down the spiral staircase. There, he finds his older brother, Namjoon. He's staring at his mate, Jin, with fond eyes. The other has his arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently. He glares at Taehyung as the younger vampire ascends the stairs.

"Took you long enough," Jin sighed. "We have to drop you off and go to work ourselves, you know?"

Unlike Taehyung, Namjoon was a half blood. Namjoon was his half brother, born of their father centuries ago with a human woman. He was born ten years prior their father meeting Taehyung's mother, a vampire, after Namjoon's mother had been killed by her own kind. A year later, Taehyung, a true blood vampire, was born. Being a true blood vampire may sound like a perk, but Taehyung dreaded it.

After his mother was killed and their father disappeared, Taehyung was meant to take place in the council as head of the Kim clan. Taehyung refused, requesting for Namjoon to be in charge instead. The council was absolutely disgusted to have a half blood within them. Since a true blood Kim had made the request, they couldn't fight against it. The Kim clan was one of the original clans left and no one dared to oppose them.

Taehyung and Namjoon believed the council were plotting against them, but they had no concrete proof of it.

Centuries ago, vampires and other mystical beings weren't accepted by humans. Humans managed to overpower and kill many clans, until the Kim clan came to an agreement with the humans. Vampires were not to feed unless humans provided consent. Taehyung's father had created the council in order to enforce laws. After their father had birth a half blood, the council had turned against him in disgust. After Taehyung was born, their father disappeared without a trace and that's when the council decided to write new laws before Taehyung and Namjoon were of age. Thankfully, those who were loyal to the Kim clan prevented those laws to be passed.

Namjoon joined the council 10 years ago after he had met Jin in college. Jin had been very welcoming to Namjoon as a vampire. Jin was just slightly older than Namjoon and, at the time, had been going to school for medicine. Jin was kindhearted and giving. Taehyung loved Jin as his own blood brother. The council did not feel the same and were even more disgusted towards Namjoon. Five years go, the council came to the agreement of banning humans to be turned. Before the law could be passed, Namjoon turned Jin, making him the last human turned into a vampire. Disgruntled, the council passed the law.

Unfortunate for Taehyung, he met the love of his life three years after the law was passed.

"Tae? Hellooooo," Someone called out, waving their arms in front of his face. "Earth to Taehyung."

"Hey," Taehyung shook his head, snapping himself back to reality. How long was he lost in thought for? He didn't even remember Jin dropping him off in campus. A bright smile adorned his face once his brain caught up and his eyes focused on the boy standing in front of him with a worried scowl. "Sorry, baby."

Jungkook pouted, his doe eyes watching him intently. God. He loved him so much.

"We're going to be late to class," The younger said, examining Taehyung with his eyes. Taehyung nod, intertwining his hand with Jungkook's as they made their way to class.

His hand was soft and warm, fitting perfectly in Taehyung's bigger and colder hand. 

The two had meet two years ago. It was the first day of the new school year; Taehyung's second year of college. He had been distracted speaking to his best friend, platonic soulmate, and witch, Jimin. They were walking to class bantering about how male witches should be called wizards instead, even though male witches were a rare occurrence. Taehyung had been distracted and bumped into someone, causing them to crash onto the ground. The vampire had apologized deeply, and when his eyes met those big round doe eyes, his breath had caught in his throat. Of course, Jimin had caught on to the instant attraction between the two. As Taehyung helped Jungkook off the floor, the witch wrapped his arms around the human and invited him to join them for lunch. "Taehyung's treat for knocking you down, First Year", he had said. The younger had pouted, murmuring a soft, "My name is Jeon Jungkook, Midget."

_That spunk_. Taehyung would definitely fall in love with this boy.

During lunch, Taehyung and Jungkook sat awkwardly across each other, shifting the food on their plates with their chopsticks. Jimin had bailed, instead choosing to suck face with his mate, Yoongi. Jungkook had finally broken the silence, asking if Jimin was a vampire too. So he caught on to Taehyung being a vampire. This human was smart. Taehyung had chuckled, shaking his head. He explained Jimin was a witch who was mated with a vampire, Min Yoongi. This said vampire lived with him, Namjoon, and Jin, but he often stayed in Jimin's dorm. Ever since they mated just a year prior, they were inseparable. Jimin had begged Yoongi to mate him, and after putting up a great fight, he finally caved. Yoongi was whipped for the witch, and he owned it proudly. The vampire had been reluctant because he didn't want the council to have their eyes on Jimin. When Namjoon had assured him the council didn't keep tabs on him, Yoongi finally caved. Now Jimin wished to be turned, but they all knew that wasn't possible.

Jungkook had nod, listening intently to Taehyung's story. Taehyung pointed out his interest, and the younger blushed, explaining he was very interested in the mystical world. The vampire chuckled, asking about Jungkook, who instantly turned serious. His eyes turned sad, focused on the plate in front of him. With a soft voice, the younger explained he was majoring in film and moved from Busan to study in Seoul. 

"My family was murdered a few years ago and my grandparents took me in. I was left with this," The boy said sadly, his finger pointing at the scar on his left cheek. His eyes were filled with such sadness and it made Taehyung's cold heart sink into his stomach. Without realizing, his hand gently took Jungkook's and pulled it away from his face. He turned it over with the upmost care and placed a kiss over each knuckle. Jungkook's cheeks were bright red with the prettiest blush, his eyes wide.

_"I'll make sure you're always happy. I promise."_

"Tae," Jungkook hissed, elbowing Taehyung on the side. The vampire blinked, confused. They were in their shared history of photography class, Jungkook sitting next to him. Had he really spaced out again? He had two classes prior to their shared class and he didn't remember attending either one. The professor was teaching his lesson, the rest of the students focused on the lecture or spaced out themselves. His eyes looked over to Jungkook, who was staring at him with worried eyes.

The younger sighed and slid a folded notebook paper towards Taehyung on the desk. Taehyung blinked down at it, opening it confused.

_Are you okay?_

Taehyung chuckled, meeting Jungkook's eyes and nodding. The younger rolled his eyes, taking the paper back and scribbling something more on it before returning it to the vampire.

_Tae, you're really starting to worry me today. You've spaced out twice today already._

Taehyung's eyes were fond when he met Jungkook's again, causing the younger to blush and his eyes to go wide. The vampire chuckled and scribbled something on the paper before passing it back to Jungkook.

_I love you._

Taehyung watched closely as Jungkook opens the paper, reads it, smiles, and scribbles on the paper. He could hear the professor speaking in the background. Something about a new student. He deemed it unimportant unlike the boy in front of him

_I love you too. But please, are you okay?_

_I'm fine, little love. I promise. I just didn't sleep much last night._

Jungkook pouts as he scribbles.

_I'm sorry for keeping you up late playing Overwatch._

Taehyung shakes his head, reading it before Jungkook can pass the note. The human turns and Taehyung can't help but run his fingers through Jungkook's bangs, smiling.

"Don't apologize," he mouths and Jungkook smiles back.

Students begin to pack their things and stand, signaling that class is over. Jungkook begins to also pack his things and stands, Taehyung takes his bag and slides it over his shoulder, the human murmurs a shy "thanks". The vampire grins and intertwines their hands.

“So,” Jungkook begins, swinging their linked arms between them as they make their way out of campus. “Are you planning on telling me what has been on your mind all day? You didn’t pay attention to any of your classes or even acknowledge the new guy.”

Taehyung chuckles, “I heard the professor, just didn’t deem it important since you were there and you’re always my priority.”

Jungkook blushes, shifts his eyes down on the ground as he nibbles on his bottom lip.

"You know, Tae," The human finally speaks, his voice slow and careful. Taehyung hums, signaling for the younger to continue. "If we were mated, we would be more connected and in tune with each other. I would be able to help you more. Jimin says..."

Taehyung stops walking, turning to Jungkook with a smile. Jungkook watches him with hopeful eyes.

"I know, baby. I know," Taehyung whispers calmly. "I know you want this, and I do too. For us it's more...complicated. Being a Kim entails me being a true blood. The council already keeps a steady eye on us. It's easier for Yoongi since the council doesn't even look his way. There's nothing more than I want but to spend the rest of my life with you. At this moment, though, I don't want the council to have their eyes on you. You deserve a happy and long life and if it wasn't for me-"

"Stop," Jungkook gasps, eyes squeezed shut as his free hand fists Taehyung's shirt. "I chose this life with you. I can't imagine life without you anymore. And I get it. I do. But it's not _fair_. Why can't you live a normal life without them being in the way?"

"Shh, petal," He coos, cupping the younger's cheek with his free hand. Jungkook's eyes open, glimmering with unshed tears. Taehyung smiles, placing a soft chaste kiss against Jungkook's forehead as he whispers. "I'm sorry, little love. My intentions were never to upset you. I promise one day we will mate."

Jungkook meets Taehyung's eyes, "And you'll turn me."

Taehyung's face turns serious. Not only does Taehyung know turning humans is against the law now, but he loves Jungkook as he is. A human. He doesn't want the council to even know of his existence. Doesn't want him to suffer a long and cold life. Taehyung was also a selfish vampire. He wants nothing more than to spend the rest of his immortal life with Jungkook. Wake up to him every morning, create their own family, and spend forever together.

But still, the Jungkook that stood in front of him now. The boy he had fallen in love with. He loved him as he was. Human. Each day, Jungkook grew older and closer to death. Taehyung couldn't imagine his life without Jungkook now.

The younger pulls away, eyes wide and sad due to the lack of Taehyung's reply.

Taehyung's heart drops to his stomach. His hands cup Jungkook's throat, thumbs stroking the younger's jaw. He can feel Jungkook's pulse under his fingers, his skin soft and warm.

"I'm sorry," he quickly soothes the younger. "I want nothing more than to spend forever with you. Unfortunately, Jin was the last human to be turned before the law was passed. If I were to turn you now, they would kill you. I'm trying to keep you safe and happy. For now, though," His lips press against Jungkook's throat, over his pulse point. The younger gasps, body shivering, and Taehyung can't help but grin. "Let's enjoy our lives together as we are."

"T-Tae," Jungkook whines, hands fisting Taehyung's shirt. "Don't t-tease."

"What's wrong?" Taehyung growls, teeth scratching over Jungkook's skin. "Are you hard?"

The younger moans, "You're going to make me hard if you keep doing this. We're in public, Tae."

"Can you guys keep it PG while you're outside, please?" A voice behind Taehyung makes them jump apart. Jung Hoseok is standing there, arms over his chest and eyebrow raised.

"Hey, Hyung," Taehyung chuckles, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Hoseok rolls his eyes, "I'm starting to feel like the odd man out with all of you guys dating. It's a constant reminder that I'm single and a lonely empath."

The empath had met Yoongi on the vampire's senior year of college. They had become great friends and Yoongi introduced him to the group. Now as a senior himself, he met Taehyung and Jungkook at the end of classes and drive them back to Taehyung's. 

Hoseok was kindhearted and free spirited. His friends would constantly worry for him. He wasn't very welcoming of the visions or spirits he would see. They terrified him since he was a child. He rejected his powers, especially since his family shunned him for it; feared him for his powers. Now, Hoseok carried and wore protection crystals and jewelry to warn off the dead. His friends were his family and he was appreciative for them. He wore a constant smile, assuring everyone he truly was happy and at peace.

Yoongi would worry for him the most. He would make sure the empath was never alone. The vampire would act tough and cold hearted, but he was soft for not only Jimin, but also for his friends. At the end of the day, they were all each other had and only had each other to count on. They were family.

"Hyung," Jungkook whispers, placing an assuring hand over Hoseok's shoulder. The empath tenses, eyes going wide. He stares at the younger as if he's staring right through him. Taehyung feels his stomach drop with worry and panic. He had a vision. 

"Hobi Hyung," Taehyung calls, gently taking Jungkook's hand from the empath's shoulder. "What did you see?"

Hoseok blinks, his eyes meeting Taehyung's and presenting the vampire with an awkward smile. "Hmm? I didn't see anything."

Taehyung's eyes narrow. He sighs, deciding to brush it off for now, sensing the empath doesn't want to speak about it in front of Jungkook. 

"Shall we go?"

The vampire and human nod, following the empath to the parking lot. Jungkook squeezes Taehyung's hand. Taehyung looks at him, and sees the worry in his eyes.

"It's okay," Taehyung whispers, squeezing the human's hand back. "I'll speak to him later."

The whole drive, Jungkook is seated in the backseat, silent, and staring at his lap. Taehyung glances back at him every so often, worried. He glances at Hoseok, who gives him another smile. "I'm sorry," he mouths and the vampire shakes his head. Hoseok's hands are shaking on the steering wheel, Taehyung notes, worrying him further.

Once they arrive to the mansion, Jungkook remains quiet, his mind elsewhere. Hoseok goes up to Yoongi's room. Taehyung guides Jungkook to the kitchen, sitting him down on a barstool and placing a kiss on top of his head before busying himself with preparing lunch for the human.

Taehyung places a plate with a large steak, mashed potatoes, and vegetables in front of the younger. The vampire seats next to him, eyeing him worriedly. His arms wrap around the human's waist, brining his body closer.

"Look who's spacing out now," Taehyung whispers against Jungkook's neck, teasingly in hopes of lightening the mood.

"Sorry," Jungkook sighs, his hands holding Taehyung's, which lay over his abdomen. Taehyung places a kiss on the younger's neck, eliciting another shiver from him. "I'm just worried about Hobi. Even with the protective crystals, he still had a vision."

"Are you sure that's all on your mind?" Taehyung noses along his neck, his eyes closed.

"I just..." Jungkook hums, fiddling with Taehyung's fingers. "I can't help but feel useless sometimes. I'm the only human and I'm just weak and in the way."

"Baby," Taehyung's heart aches again. It wasn't the first time Jungkook brought up this topic, and Taehyung couldn't blame him. He would feel the same way if the tables were turned. But still. They all accepted Jungkook as he was and watched over him like his guardian angels. "You're not weak. I think you're even stronger than me now. My little bunny is a muscle pig." Jungkook chuckles, elbowing Taehyung's side. The vampire grins, his heart warm. He continues, his lips pressed against Jungkook's neck, "I know it's hard, but I promise that we all love you as you are. And I promise that we'll figure something out."

"Yeah," Jungkook sighs, his body going languid against Taehyung. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine," Taehyung is quick to reply. He drank from the younger just two nights ago and even though the human assured him he was fine, he could still see Jungkook was still replenishing his energy. The vampire had made sure to feed him bigger meals after feeding from the human. After all this time, he still felt guilty drinking from Jungkook. His blood was addicting, though. The warmth it enveloped him in made him feel like he was at home. Like his blood was meant just for him.

"Liar," Jungkook hums, taking the knife and fork to finally dig in. "You can take more of my blood and I'll spend the night. You have no say against it."

Taehyung chuckles, not even bothering to put up a fight. "Anything you want as long as you're happy."

"I'm happy as long as I'm with you," He mumbles, his mouth stuffed with food, warming Taehyung's heart further.

When Jungkook cleans his plate, Taehyung quickly takes it from him before he could complain. He's quick to clean the things he dirtied, putting everything away and guiding Jungkook to his room upstairs. The human pulls the vampire towards the bed, pulling him down with him. Chuckling, Taehyung holds himself up with his arms on each side of Jungkook's head. He looks down at the human with fond eyes and a smile. Jungkook's cheeks are adorned with a light blush, pouting up to the vampire. 

"What is it, darling?" Taehyung whispers, nuzzling his nose against Jungkook's cheek. 

The human whimpers, wrapping his arms around the vampire's neck. "T-Tae, bite me already."

Taehyung hums, placing a kiss against Jungkook's cheek. "Are you sure you're okay for it? I know you're tired and it has only been two days."

"I'm fine, Tae," The human whined and writhed his body under him. "Please."

Taehyung chuckled once again, kissing his way down to the human's neck, one of his hands slipping under Jungkook's shirt. The younger shivered as Taehyung's cold fingers rubbed against the human's side. Jungkook gasps as Taehyung begins to lightly nip his teeth on his neck, warm breath making him shiver. Fisting his hands into the back of Taehyung's shirt, Jungkook leans his head back, exposing his neck further for the vampire. His mouth falls open with a silent moan, eyes clenched shut. 

As Taehyung sinks his teeth into Jungkook's neck, the younger gasps a loud moan, hands clenching the vampire's shirt tighter. Taehyung rubs his hand over the human's side reassuringly to calm him. Once Jungkook's body relaxes, Taehyung begins to take soft drags welcoming the human's sweet blood against his tongue. The burst of flavor makes him moan, losing himself to the taste and feeling. He feels high and warm, but he's still alert of Jungkook's pulse and breathing.

"T-Tae, ah!" Jungkook yelps. Worried, Taehyung retracts his fangs, pulling back from the younger's neck and quickly examining him. The human's breaths were ragged, bangs matting to his sweaty forehead as blood lightly oozes from the two holes on his neck.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung panics, hands cupping each side of Jungkook's face. "Hey, are you okay? I'm so sorry, baby. I knew you weren't ready. I shouldn't have-"

"Stop," Jungkook whispers, pouting up at the vampire, his eyes hooded. "I'm fine, you dummy. You barely drank." He blushes, shifting his eyes away from Taehyung. "I-I'm just hard. P-please"

Taehyung blinks owlishly down at the human, before he chuckles and rests his forehead against Jungkook's.

"You scared me," He whispers before pressing his lips to Jungkook's. The human tastes his own blood against Taehyung's lips, releasing a soft moan. He begins to slowly kiss his way down Jungkook's body - worshiping his body. "I've got you. I'll take care of you."

Taehyung is quick to open Jungkook's pants and slide them off along with his underwear, tossing them aside to the floor. The human's cock springs up against his abdomen, causing him to release a hiss due to the cold air.

The vampire coos, wrapping his hand around Jungkook's cock, causing the human to release a choked gasp. "You're so hard, baby."

Jungkook is unable to speak coherent words, instead babbling as Taehyung begins to pump his cock. The vampire begins to place kisses against the inside of Jungkook's thigh, pressing his thumb against the human's precum covered slit. With his free hand, Taehyung taps his fingers on Jungkook's bottom lip. He instantly welcomes the digits into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them with a deep moan. Once Taehyung feels his fingers are wet enough, he retracts them from the younger's mouth.

"Good boy," he growls, his teeth lightly nipping over Jungkook's thighs.

"T-Tae, come on," Jungkook whines, wiggling his hips impatiently.

"Shh, I've got you, little love," Taehyung chuckles, pressing his pointer finger against Jungkook's rim, eliciting a gasp from the younger. The vampire is quick to press the finger in, rubbing against the human's walls. There's no pressure on his finger, causing him to raise an eyebrow as he presses in a second finger. He grins, rubbing his fingers against the younger's walls. "Did you touch yourself last night, baby?"

Instead of answering, Jungkook only wiggles his hips again, trying to fuck himself deeper onto Taehyung's fingers. The vampire complies, finally scissoring his fingers with a chuckle. His ears are filled with the squelching of his fingers and Jungkook's moans, making his cock twitch under him. With his teeth grazing Jungkook's thigh, Taehyung adds a third finger, pressing all three digits against the human's prostate and massaging it. Jungkook releases a pleased squeak, arching his back.

"Oh fuck, Tae," He moans, fisting the bedsheets until his knuckles turn white. Pants leave his lips and he knows he's close by the way his lower abdomen twists in pleasure. "I-I'm gonna cum, Tae."

Taehyung hums, continuing his ministrations on the boy's prostate as he finally sinks his fangs into the inside of Jungkook's thigh. The human moans out a gasp, cum spurting out of his cock and all over his abdomen as his blood bursts on Taehyung's tongue. Taehyung retracts his fingers from the younger along with his fangs. Blood trickles down Jungkook's thigh, which Taehyung quickly licks away until the two puncture wounds stop bleeding. 

With one last kiss on Jungkook's thigh, Taehyung stands from the bed and rushes to his bathroom. He's quick to come back with a moist towel and a dry one. As he sits on the side of the bed, he cleans Jungkook off, who is still coming down from the high of the orgasm. Jungkook lays sprawled on his back, panting and eyes shut tight. Taehyung finishes cleaning off the younger, tossing the towels aside and helping Jungkook into a pair of his sweat pants. When he turns his attention back to Jungkook, he's staring back at him with fond sparkling eyes. Taehyung smiles, leaning down to press his lips against Jungkook's.

"Feeling okay?" He whispers against the human's lips.

"I'm superb. Just sleepy," Jungkook hums and Taehyung chuckles, pulling up the covers up to Jungkook's shoulders. The younger yawns, sinking deeper into the mattress. He makes grabby hands towards the vampire.

"I'll join you in a bit, little love," Taehyung chuckles, pressing his lips against Jungkook's forehead. "I just want to talk to Hobi quick. You sleep and I'll join you soon."

Jungkook pouts, but doesn't put up a fight. Taehyung turns off the light and turns to the human on his bed, smiling, before closing the door behind him. As he makes his way downstairs to the living room where he hears the voices of his brother and friends speaking, something uncomfortable settles in his stomach. Once he steps into the room, five pairs of eyes turn his way, wide and concerned. He freezes in the entryway, the unsettling feeling stoping him from moving. 

"What's going on?" He finally asks, licking his lips, still tasting Jungkook's blood on them.

Jimin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, and Jin exchange concerned glances, worrying Taehyung further. After what seems like hours, Namjoon is finally the one to clear his throat. As he speaks, Taehyung feels his heart stop beating, his breath catching in his throat.

"They know about Jungkook, Tae."

\------------------------

"The Kim boy; he bonded with a human boy." 

Another voice speaks around the table, "Something must be done. We cannot allow him to mate."

"We have an advantage," Another voice. "He doesn't know of his powers or that mating will strengthen him."

There's silence for a few minutes before a voice speaks again. "That human is his soulmate. Something must be done. He was supposed to die along with his family."

"Mistakes were made, Xiumin," Another voice growls. "We cannot change the past, but we can change the future."

The men around the table hum in agreement. 

Xiumin examines the files and pictures in front of him with cold dead eyes. 

"This human; Jeon Jungkook," The vampire grins. "He must die."


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooo i was going to post this chapter yesterday but i saw the rose live and they were soooooooo good! highly recommend taking a listen to them!
> 
> i'm gonna try my best to post updates every sunday but i'll be away september 27th through october 13th because i'm going to korea with my best friend and i wont be able to post but i'll be writing a lot in the 14 hours long flights cries. for that update, i'll try to post on the 13th or 14th depending on jet lag once we get back lol.
> 
> thank you for all of the love so far! i'm so happy to see you enjoying this and hope you continue to enjoy! 
> 
> next chapter will be jungkook's side towards the end of this chapter and on. i didn't beta this but then again i never do whoops. i try to read through each chapter and edit before posting, but a few things slip past me.
> 
> again, thank you so far! please enjoy! :)

Jungkook doesn’t sleep much. He definitely doesn't sleep when he’s alone. Now he practically lives with Taehyung and they rarely sleep in his shared dorm with Jimin. Especially since Yoongi pretty much lives in their dorm now. Jungkook doesn't mind it, though. He’s afraid to sleep alone - to _be_ alone. 

He doesn’t consider himself dependent or needy, but past trauma and all. 

Jungkook was only eight when he watched the murder of his family, while he hid away in a wardrobe in his parents’ room. His older brother, Junghyun, had woken him up from sleep in a rush, dragging his groggy body towards his parents‘ room. 

_”Get him in there! Quick!” his father hissed, closing the door behind his two sons and quickly locking it. _

_“Mommy?” Jungkook whined, voice thick with sleep. “Wanna sleep. Hyungie woke me up.”_

_His mother smiled, kneeling down in front of her sons. Her eyes sparkled with tears as a sob escaped her. _

_“I’m sorry, honey,” she whispered, running her hands through his hair. “I need you to listen to Junghyun, okay? For Mommy?” Jungkook nodded, confused, but determined to do anything for his mother. She smiled, wrapping her arms around him and pressing him close to her chest. Sobs continue to escape her as she presses a kiss to his forehead. “You deserve a long and happy life. I know this will cause you immense pain, but you’re strong and you will be okay. You will find your missing puzzle piece one day and you’ll truly be happy. I love you so much, Jungkook.”_

_When she pulled away, her eyes met Junghyun’s. “Hurry.”_

_Junghyun dragged his still confused younger brother by the hand, quickly pushing him into the wardrobe. A loud thud from downstairs makes his grip on Jungkook’s hand tighten. _

_“Come on, bud,” he said nervously, sitting Jungkook in the wardrobe. His hand was shaking, Jungkook didn't want to let go. He shouldn't have let go. “You have to be really quiet okay? You have to promise me you won’t make a single peep or you’ll disappoint mommy and we don’t want that, right?” _

_Jungkook nodded, placing his empty hand over his mouth. _

_“Good boy,” Junghyun grinned proudly. He released Jungkook’s hand as footsteps are heard ascending the stairs. “I was supposed to stay with you, but I can’t. They can’t have any links to you and I will not put you in danger.”_

_Before Jungkook’s young and sleepy mind could understand, Junghyun closed the doors of the wardrobe and chanted something under his breath. Sighing, he stood and turned towards the door as it’s kicked open, their father easily sent backwards on the ground. _

_A small, lean, vampire with short black hair and piercing red eyes entered the room with a wide terrifying grin._

_Mommy? Daddy? Hyungie?_

_Jungkook is too young._

_Daddy?_

_He was too young. _

_Hyungie??_

_He couldn’t scream. He promised not to make a sound. Promised not to disappoint his mother. _

_"Come out, come out, little one."_

_MOMMY!_

Jungkook bolts awake on the bed, hyperventilating and sweating as always. He can’t breathe. Can’t stop shaking. _He can’t unsee it._

“T-Ta-Tae?” he gasps out a sob. 

The door suddenly flies open and the younger’s first instinct is to hide away, but he’s frozen in place, his eyes wide. Like a deer caught in headlights.

“Shit,” Taehyung hisses, quickly rushing to the younger’s side. As he sits on the bed, he wraps his arms around the younger, pressing the smaller's shaking body against his chest. "Shh, petal," he whispers, lips pressed against Jungkook's hair. Taehyung picks up the human's body and sits him on his lap sideways, cradling him against his chest and rocking side to side. Softly, he begins to pet Jungkook's hair. Fingers catching on the knots of his long hair as the human sobs and cries against his chest. "You're okay. Come back to me, little love. I won't ever let anything hurt you."

Taehyung doesn't know how long he holds the younger for, waiting for him to calm down. He holds him close and tight, whispering comforting words into Jungkook's hair. Jin poked his head into the room at one point, eyes concerned watching the two. 

"I'll make something for him," Jin mouths. Taehyung smiles and mouths back a quick "thank you" before Jin leaves again.

The vampire continues to sit in the dark, holding the boy he loves tight in his arms. He doesn't mind. He'll stay for as long as Jungkook needs him. The only sound in the room is the soft sniffles and whines coming from the distressed human. Taehyung soothes the shaking boy with pets of his hair and kisses on the crown of his head.

Taehyung recalls the time Jungkook vividly told him of the night his family was slaughtered. He can only imagine how the human felt, watching the rogue vampire kill his family in front of him while he sat hiding in the wardrobe, crying. _Terrified_. 

Nowadays, Jungkook could barely even see the sight of blood. It triggered the memories. How much blood his family was surrounded in, dead and cold. Taehyung was surprised that Jungkook had been so open to the idea of dating him. He was surprised the younger wasn't completely frightened or vengeful of vampires. What shocked the vampire most is that Jungkook trusted Taehyung to drink from him. 

The younger had opened up about his nightmares when Taehyung worriedly inquired about the dark bags under his eyes. Ever since then, Taehyung made sure Jungkook wouldn't sleep alone. Now, he practically lived in the Kim estate. It didn't completely rid him of the nightmares, though. Even with Taehyung cuddling him tightly, some nights Jungkook would wake up screaming and crying, clinging onto the vampire like he was now. 

Taehyung only wishes he would have been there to protect Jungkook and his family. Wishes he could find the rogue who caused so much pain and trauma to the gentle boy in his arms.

A soft tug on his shirt brings Taehyung back to the present. He shifts back slightly, his eyes focusing on Jungkook. The right side of his face is pressed against Taehyung's chest, eyes red and puffy, tear tracks staining his rosy cheeks. Adorably, his lips are jut out in a pout.

"You okay, little love?" Taehyung whispers, cupping a hand over Jungkook's cheek. The younger whines as Taehyung swipes his thumb over his cheek. "You're safe, darling. I won't ever let anything happen to you."

Jungkook releases another whine, leaning his face into Taehyung's hand. He mumbles something against the vampire's palm.

"What was that, Koo?"

"'m hungry," the human mumbles again shyly, voice thick from crying and sleep.

Taehyung roars out a laugh, dropping a kiss on Jungkook's forehead when the younger blushes, embarrassed. "It's late, but Jin was going to make you something. Are you sure you're okay to eat?"

Jungkook nods, releasing a long sigh as he wraps his arms around Taehyung's neck. His shaking hands play with the hairs on Taehyung's nape, sending shivers down the vampire's body.

"'m fine," he breathes out, nuzzling his nose on Taehyung's neck. "Carry me."

Taehyung rolls his eyes with a smirk. "Brat," he grins as he stands with Jungkook cradled in his arms as if the human weighs nothing.

"But 'm your brat," Jungkook whispers against Taehyung's neck as the vampire descends the stairs. Taehyung hums in agreement with a smirk. There was no way in hell he would ever deny that.

Upon the couple entering the kitchen, they find the rest of their friends there. They watch Jungkook with tender and worried eyes. Taehyung carefully settles Jungkook down on one of the bar stools. The human pouts as he releases his hold on Taehyung's neck, who chuckles and presses a reassuring kiss on his forehead before stepping away.

"How are you feeling, Kook-ah?" Yoongi asks, standing behind Jimin, who is sitting on the stool next to the human.

"I'm okay," Jungkook says, embarrassed under all of his hyungs' attention on him. His fingers play with the sweater paws of the big shirt he’s wearing. His hands are no longer shaking, Taehyung notes.

Jimin hums with a smile, ruffling the younger's hair, "Our poor Jungkookie."

Jungkook blushes and shakes off the witch's hand, shifting uncomfortable on the stool.

"I made you some tea, sweetheart," Jin smiles fondly, sliding a mug of tea in front of Jungkook. The younger smiles thanking the elder as he grabs the mug and breathes in the smell of the tea. "I used some of Jiminie's special roots and added some honey for sweetness."

"Valerian flower to calm you and Limeflower for the nightmares," the witch informs, fingers intertwined with Yoongi's.

"Joon was going to cook you something, but Jin begged him not to," Hoseok chimes in with a smirk. He's sitting furthest from Jungkook, as if avoiding touching the human again. He wears a smile, but Jungkook notices the empath's furrowed brows.

Jin groans, "He would destroy such a beautiful kitchen. It would be a waste!"

"Hey!" Namjoon groans, arms crossed over his chest. "I wanted to help Kook. No need to attack my efficiency in the kitchen."

"Do you mean the lack there of efficiency in the kitchen?" Taehyung scoffs, setting a plate with a sandwich in front of Jungkook.

Namjoon rolls his eyes, "Not you too, Tae."

Jungkook giggles as he watches his Hyungs. He feels at ease once again. The six around the room watch him fondly.

"Thank you, Hyungs," Jungkook smiles, eyes stinging again. They're happy tears this time, but he forces them back. "Really. Thank you for everything."

Seeing Jungkook happy is what gives Taehyung a reason to finally love his life. The smile on the human's face is all he ever wants to see. If he could make the nightmares and trauma vanish away, he would in an instant. Unfortunately, all he can do is be there for Jungkook and hold him through it. Until he smiles again.

As Jungkook gobbles down his sandwich, Yoongi guides Jimin from the kitchen and to his bedroom after the witch releases a long yawn. After placing a kiss on top of the younger's head, Jimin follow the vampire, sleepily waving everyone a goodnight. Hoseok is the next to follow, making his way to his own bedroom. Soon after, Jin and Namjoon excuse themselves to the study. Namjoon ruffles Jungkook's hair on his way out while Jin gives him a long tight hug and tells him to come looking for him in case he needs anything else.

Once Jungkook finishes his sandwich and empties his mug, Taehyung places the dirty dishes in the sink and takes the human's hand. He guides him to the living room, where they both get cuddle against each other in the darkness as they select a movie to watch.

Jungkook quickly becomes sleepy once again, rubbing his eyes as he releases a long yawn against Taehyung's chest. The vampire smiles fondly, trying to get the younger up and to bed once again. Taehyung caves when the younger gives him puppy dog eyes and a pout as he makes grabby hands, asking to be carried. He scoops the younger up into his arms after turning everything off, carrying him back to his bedroom. 

“Sorry I barely need sleep like you,” Jungkook mumbles against his shoulder. Taehyung hushed him, saying he’ll watch some movies while the human sleeps. 

Taehyung first takes the younger to the bathroom, sitting him down on the counter. Jungkook brushes his teeth quickly, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Don’t you wish this was your cock?” He says around the toothbrush in his mouth, one eyebrow raised. 

“You’re disgusting,” Taehyung rolls his eyes, snacking the younger's thigh. “There’s no way in hell I want you to use my cock as a toothbrush.”

Jungkook giggles as he rinses his mouth and is quickly picked up by Taehyung once again. They soon find themselves cuddled up in bed under the warm sheets. There's a movie playing lowly as Jungkook's eyes begin to droop. His head is on the vampire's chest as Taehyung plays with his hair, soothing him to sleep.

"Sleep, little love." Taehyung whispers, pressing his lips to the younger's head. "I'll be here with you. I'll always be here."

Jungkook hums, inching his head up and pouting his lips. Taehyung can't help but smile and press his lips against the human's.

When they break the kiss, Jungkook smiles, cupping Taehyung's jaw with his hand. The vampire leans into the touch. Since Jungkook is the shyest in their relationship, it's rare for him to initiate any skinship. Taehyung has learned to truly savor the moments when Jungkook does.

"Thank you for everything," the younger whispers, running his thumb over Taehyung's cheek. "I know I don't say it much, and I'm sorry for that. But I love you."

Taehyung smiles and swears his heart almost erupts out of his chest. His arms wrap around the younger, pressing him in closer against his chest.

"You have no idea how much I love you," the vampire murmurs against Jungkook's lips. "Now, go to sleep, little love. You have classes tomorrow and dance practice. I'll be here all night."

It doesn't take much longer for the younger to fall asleep again, pressed up against Taehyung as huffs of breath fan against his neck. Taehyung can't help but smile, pressing a lingering kiss at the top of Jungkook's head before returning his attention back to the movie. He tries to at least pay attention to the movie, but Taehyung's mind is elsewhere. 

His thoughts wonder back to his conversation with his brother and their friends.

"They know about Jungkook, Tae," Namjoon said, watching his brother with worried eyes.

Taehyung's mouth fell open, his heart stopping, "W-what?"

Namjoon shifted his eyes over to the empath in the room. Hoseok was sitting on the couch, nervously bouncing his leg, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"I-I couldn't see a lot," he stated, swiping his tongue over his lips. "I saw a few vampires sitting around a table talking about knowing you bonded with a human."

"Did they say anything else?" Taehyung asked, his mouth dry as his fists clenched at his sides.

The empath shook his head, meeting the vampire's eyes with an apologetic look.

"Because of the crystals I wear, I can only see bits and pieces."

There was a prolonged silence after that. The group not knowing what to say.

Jimin is the one who finally broke the silence, "They can't do anything, right? You haven't done anything wrong."

Taehyung huffed out an annoyed breath.

"Watch it, Tae," Yoongi warned, one eyebrow raised.

"They're not doing anything wrong, no," Namjoon sighed, sitting down next to Jin, who remains leaning against the work desk. "To us at lease. But to them, we Kims aren't allowed to live without causing fury for the council."

Jin placed a hand over his husband's shoulder, squeezing. "Before Namjoon turned me, they would follow me around and tried to talk me out of being with him. Once they even tried to control me into walking into traffic."

Namjoon's body tenses under Jin's touch, eyes turning dark. Jin smiles, rubbing his hands over his husband's shoulders to calm him.

"Thankfully Joonie knew they were following me and had some friends watching over me and they got me out of a jam," he grins. "Out of a traffic jam."

Groans erupted around the room, causing Jin to laugh. It was effective in calming his husband though, who finally relaxed and smiled up at Jin with fond eyes.

Namjoon sighed, before returning his eyes to his brother, "Don't worry, Tae. We're here to protect Jungkook as well. We'll also keep an eye on Jimin to be safe. I'll make some calls to have some extra help."

Taehyung opened his mouth, but his body goes rigid as a familiar scream erupts from upstairs. He didn't waste a second before he turned and rushed to his distressed boyfriend.

Seeing Jungkook distressed and crying after a nightmare always ached Taehyung's heart. He didn't know much about the nightmares since he didn't wish to distress the human further by making him relive the moment his family was slaughtered. Taehyung only knows of what occurred that night. Of his brother hiding him in a wardrobe before a rogue vampire broke down the door. He had killed his father first, then his brother, and then his mother. As the vampire drank his mother's body dry of blood, Jungkook had lost consciousness. He had only regained consciousness hours later, upon hearing a sound coming from downstairs. He called out for his family before falling out of the wardrobe and scratching his cheek on a corner that would later scar. Thankfully one of the neighbors had called the cops after hearing screams. The cops were downstairs searching as they heard Jungkook scream, rushing up the stairs and finding the young boy crying, tears mixing with the blood on his cheek. One of the cops had carried Jungkook out of the house, his face pressed against the younger's chest so he wouldn't see more of his family.

The cops had driven Jungkook to the hospital where they stitched his cheek and tried their best to soothe the small boy. Later that day, his grandparents had rushed into the room, rushing to their small and broken grandson.

Taehyung truly wishes he could find the rogue who caused Jungkook so much pain.

\------------------------

In the morning, Jungkook feels extra tired from the broken sleep he got through the night. He tries to sleep more as Taehyung drives them to school. His head is pressed against the window as his hand is linked with the vampire's over his lap.

Taehyung had coaxed him out of bed with man kisses and a promise to take him out for a date after his dance practice. Jungkook had only agreed after he convinced the vampire to take him out for lamb skewers, his favorite. Taehyung had agreed with a huffed laugh and a roll of his eyes.

Once the vampire parked the car, he went around to the passenger door and shook Jungkook's shoulder to wake him up. The human groaned as Taehyung chuckled and helped him out of the car.

"Don't pout," Taehyung smiled, slinging Jungkook's bag over his shoulder as they linked hands again and started their path to campus. "The day will fly by and we'll be having lamb skewers before you know it."

Jungkook yawns, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Don' wanna go to practice."

"Jimin's going to kick your ass if you miss another practice," Taehyung grins. "You'll do your best and enjoy it as you always do."

Jungkook hums as they stop outside of his first class. He turns to Taehyung, who is smiling down at him. Butterflies explode within him and he swears he feels like he's floating. Taehyung always watches him like he's the most precious thing to have ever exist. He loves the elder so much and hopes he shows it just as much as Taehyung does. 

"I love you," Taehyung whispers, pressing a lingering kiss over Jungkook's forehead. The younger can't help but close his eyes and soak in the feeling of Taehyung's lips. When Taehyung moves back, Jungkook opens his eyes and smiles. "I'll see you after practice."

Jungkook's classes don't start until the afternoon today while Taehyung has the day free. On days like these, Taehyung brings him to school before returning back to the mansion and helping Namjoon out with anything he may need. When Jungkook's classes are done, he has dance practice with Jimin and both Taehyung and Yoongi pick them up after. 

As Jungkook opens his mouth to say his goodbye, Taehyung's phone dings with a new message. The vampire is quick to fish it out of his pocket and unlock it, which makes Jungkook raise an eyebrow. He _never_ pays attention to his phone while he's with Jungkook. The younger watches Taehyung with a pout as the vampire's eyes read the message, eyes going dark for a split second.

_ **Joonie** _

_They requested to meet with us today._

Taehyung replies a quick "be right there" before pocketing his phone and directing his attention back to his pouting boyfriend. He blinks down at the younger confused, who puffs out his chest and places his hands at his waist.

"You're hiding something from me," Jungkook states, pout still evident in his face.

Taehyung smiles, cupping the younger's cheek in his hand. "You know I would never hide anything from you, sweetness. Joonie just asked me for a favor, I swear."

A little white lie. He's not ready to inform Jungkook of the council and worry him yet.

Jungkook doesn't look completely convinced, but he releases a long sigh and relaxes his body. 

"I'm only believing you because I'm going to be late to class," he states, glaring eyes focused on Taehyung. The vampire has learned to know when Jungkook is angry, and now is one of those moments. His body tenses and he feels his heart ache as he watches the younger turn away from him..

"Baby," Taehyung breathes out, tongue heavy and dry in his mouth. The vampire reaches out blindly, seeking Jungkook's touch. His finger's lightly wrap around Jungkook's wrist, stopping Jungkook's movements. "Please, don't be angry."

Taehyung doesn't know why, but he feels a sudden worry within him. Panic. He doesn't understand why, but there's fear clawing at him from within. 

When the younger turns to face him, he wears a bright smile but sad eyes. It makes Taehyung swallow the lump in his throat.

"I'm not upset, doofus," he says, eyes focused on the ground. "I just can't stop feeling useless."

Taehyung pulls at the younger's wrist, tugging Jungkook's body against his chest as he wraps his arms around him. Jungkook releases a surprised yelp against Taehyung's neck, taken aback.

"You don't have to feel useless, petal," Taehyung whispers against his hair, placing a soft kiss. "I understand. I really do. But your're not useless. Never."

Jungkook smiles, melting into the elder's embrace. "Okay."

When Jungkook finally convinces the elder to free him of his arms, he places a shy kiss over Taehyung's lips and rushes into his classroom with a wave of goodbye. The vampire stays in his place for a few minutes, watching the door with sad eyes. His phone rings with a call from Namjoon and he quickly answers and makes his way back to the car.

"I'm heading over," he says as he answers the call.

"Come home," Namjoon replies in a serious tone. "They're here."

After half an hour drive, Taehyung parks the car next to a black SUV, quickly rushing out and entering the mansion. His expression turns cold at the sight of the seven council members in the living room area, along with Namjoon and Jin. The council turn to glare towards Taehyung, eyes scanning him up and down. One of them, Lay, sniffs the air, before he releases a humorless laugh.

Before Lay can speak, Xiumin steps forward, "Kim Taehyung, it has been centuries."

Taehyung's eyes finally leave Lay's, meeting the leader's instead. "I appointed my brother to take my seat in the council for a reason. I don't understand why you wished to meet with me. Why you came to _our home_."

"Watch your mouth, brat," Baekhyun sneers, red eyes glowing. "Just because you're a true blood doesn't mean you can do and say as you please."

"Quiet now, Baekhyun," Xiumin interrupts. "There will be none of that. Now, why don't we make ourselves comfortable so we may speak."

Taehyung's eyes meet his brother's as Jin escorts the council to the office. Namjoon nods, before he turns to follow the others, Taehyung close behind him. Inside, the council sit and glare towards Jin, who rolls his eyes and understands he's not welcomed in these meetings. Namjoon smiles to him apologetically as he exits and closes the door behind him.

"So what did you wish to meet for?" Namjoon asks. "You're not one to call for last minute meetings unless it's urgent, Xiumin."

The vampire chuckles, sending chills down Taehyung's spine. "I'm just here to remind everyone of the laws we have."

Taehyung raises an eyebrow, "_That's_ why you called for this meeting?"

"No laws have been broken by anyone in this home," Namjoon adds, crossing his arms over his chest.

"None have been broken _yet_," Chen speaks up, eyes on Taehyung now.

"What the fuck are you insinuating?" Taehyung knows he should watch his mouth. He really should. But the fear within him is still clawing at him, itching his skin. He's worried now that the council know of Jungkook.

"Watch it," Kyung Soo bares his teeth.

"Gentlemen," Xiumin shakes his head, "Can't we all just get along?"

Taehyung rolls his eyes, "Get to the point. I have somewhere to be."

A few growls surround the room and Taehyung can't help but roll his eyes again. This was such a waste of his time. It was almost as if they were dragging out the time.

"As I was saying," Xiumin clears his throat. "We know you have bonded with a human, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung's eyes widen. He's not surprised since they already knew the council's knowledge of Jungkook due to Hoseok's vision. But hearing it out loud makes Taehyung's gut clench and vile to rise up his throat.

His eyes turn dark, and before he knows it, he's charging at the vampire. Before he can reach him, hands grab at him and pin him to the ground on his stomach. Taehyung bares his fangs, struggling against the hold Baekhyun and Chen have on him.

"The laws don't say anything against bonding and mating, Xiumin," Namjoon cuts in, standing back as his eyes focus on the vampire. "As I already said, no one here has broken any laws. Now, unhand my brother please."

Xiumin waves his hand, and the hold on Taehyung is released. He growls, standing and dusting his clothes off. As he turns his back to the council to return to his place by Namjoon, his body tenses when Lay speaks up.

"Jeon Jungkook," the vampire says and Taehyung turns to him, his eyes glowing red with anger. "Twenty-one, photography major at SNU. Loves to dance. Born in Busan and lost his family by the hands of a rogue vampire."

Xiumin coos, faking pity, "The poor boy. All alone."

"I'm going to fucking drive a spear through your mouth if you speak of him any more," Taehyung threatens, trying to tame the anger. The _fear_.

"My apologies," Xiumin chuckles, "Touchy subject."

Before Taehyung can say anything else, Namjoon steps up, speaking up, "We know of the law against turning humans. There has been none of that from anyone in this home. Taehyung's and Jungkook's bond is nothing more than that. They have not even mated. There is no reason for this meeting."

Xiumin shakes his head, "We're just making ourselves clear. We wouldn't want to dispose of someone dear to you all because the laws couldn't be followed. This is just a friendly reminder and visit."

With that, Xiumin stands, quickly joined by the others around him. "We have wasted enough of your evening. Taehyung has more important matters to attend to."

Namjoon and Taehyung follow the council to the living area, where Jin is standing awkwardly waiting. He blinks up at the council before his eyes meet his family. The sun has already set outside, meaning Jimin and Jungkook were almost done with dance practice. Truly, what a waste of time this meeting was.

"We truly apologize for intervening on your day," Xiumin bows towards the three. "We shall take our leave now." 

As the council turn to leave, the front door opens. Yoongi is walking in with a bag of food and freezes at the entrance when he spots the council.

"Oh, Min Yoongi," Xiumin smiles. "What a pleasure to meet you here today. You're doing well I hope?"

Yoongi nervously nods, body tensing further when Jimin bumps into his back, wrapping his arms around the vampire.

"What are you waiting for, Yoon? I'm starving," Jimin singsongs, eyes finally looking up and seeing the strangers inside. Out of instinct, Yoongi steps back closer to Jimin, standing defensively in front of his mate.

"Disgusting," Lay mumbles under his breath.

Yoongi bares his fangs, releasing a low growl in warning.

Xiumin raises a hand, "There's no need for that. We did not come here to fight. We were just taking our leave."

With that, the council follow behind Xiumin. Yoongi glares up at the vampire once they reach the door, who smirks down at him. He huffs and steps to the side, keeping Jimin pressed against, clearing the entryway for the council to leave.

Once outside, Xiumin turns and bows to everyone inside, "I bid you a pleasant night."

The door closes behind them, leaving everyone inside tense and silent.

"Jeez, I fucking hate them," Jin sighs, finally breaking the silence.

"What the fuck were they doing here?" Yoongi asks, finally allowing Jimin to step away from him.

Namjoon releases a long breath, "Wanted to remind us of the laws. They confirmed knowing of Jungkook."

"Jungkookie," Jimin breathes out.

Taehyung's eyes suddenly widen. No, this made no sense. Why was Jimin here? He was supposed to be with Jungkook.

"Jimin," he says, tongue heavy in his mouth. "Aren't you supposed to be in practice?"

Jimin shakes his head, confused, "We had to cancel today's practice because someone else was using the studio. Didn't Jungkook text you?"

No, he didn't text or call him. Panic crawls up Taehyung's spine as he fishes his phone out of his pocket. He quickly dials Jungkook's phone, but it instantly sends him to voicemail.

"Fuck," Taehyung growls, rushing past his family. 

He knew it. He fucking knew this "meeting" was to waste their time. To distract them.

His family calls after him as he rushes back into his car. When he starts the engine, someone climbs in next to him. 

"Let's go," Yoongi says, eyes still angry.

Taehyung slams his foot on the accelerator, speeding back to SNU. He doesn't care about speed limits or traffic lights right now. His priority is finding Jungkook. Making sure Jungkook is safe. He was going to kill the council if he wasn't.

_Jungkook_


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep not being able to post on sundays and i'm soooooooo sorry. weekends are busy because we're preparing for our trip but everything is finally booked! 11 more days!!!! ahhhhh i'm so excited!
> 
> i was really excited for this chapter but now i don't know if i like how it came out. i hope you at least enjoy it! from now on, it will mostly be jungkook's perspective. i'll be adding more tags next chapter that i didn't want to add before so i wouldn't spoil anything, so look out for those!
> 
> i tried to beta read this before posting and i'll keep looking out for any mistakes to fix.
> 
> thank you so much for all of the love so far! i'm so glad you're enjoying this story!
> 
> i hope you enjoy! :)

Jungkook is never usually upset with Taehyung. How could he be? His boyfriend is the sweetest and greatest boyfriend he could ever have. And he's not upset. At least not with Taehyung. He's just upset with the situation. It always crosses his mind how he's just a human compared to Taehyung and their friends. He can't help but constantly feel like he's a burden to them. If he were a mystic, things would be different. If Taehyung were to turn him...but he knows that's not possible.

Seeing Taehyung's panicked and sad eyes when Jungkook turned to leave, made his heart catapult out of his chest. He feels terrible causing Taehyung any fear or sadness. Taehyung never deserved that. _He_ didn't deserve Taehyung.

Releasing a long sigh, he looks for an empty seat in his auditorium class.The professor has already begun teaching and most seats are taken up since he walked in late. His eyes scan the room, finding a spot next to another boy. He quickly scurries over and plops down on the chair, taking off the hoodie from over his head.

"Hello," the boy next to him whispers.

Jungkook blinks, blushing before he bows with a quick hello. His eyes finally meet the boy's who is chuckling. Ah, it's the new kid.

"Good to meet you," the boy bows back. "My name is Kai."

"I-I'm Jungkook," he stutters. It irks him how shy he is.

Jungkook knew he wouldn't be paying much attention in class, but he was just planning on taking a nap. Now, he feels bad disregarding the new guy so he could catch a quick snooze.

"I'm really sorry to bother you," Kai says shyly, rubbing the back of his neck, blushing. "I'm new and still don't really know my way around. Would you mind giving me a tour after class today?"

"Ah, s-sure," Jungkook nods. "I have dance practice, though so I wont be able to show you around much today."

As if on cue, Jungkook's phone dings.

_ **short hyung** _

__

__

_Hey, Jungkookie. Practice was cancelled today :( I'm going to head out earlier with Yoongi after class._

He's about to reply, but his phone dies. Again, he forgot to charge his phone at night. Hopefully Jimin will let Taehyung know for him.

Sighing, he pockets his phone again, "Never mind. Dance practice was cancelled tonight."

Kai's eyes are wide and shining, "You dance?" When Jungkook nods, Kai bounces excitedly in his seat. "I was wondering if this school had a dance group. I'm very interested in joining."

"That's awesome!" Jungkook chuckles, interested now. "I can definitely show you around campus today. We can stop by the studio too."

Kai nods, excited now. Jungkook can't help but chuckle again before they both go silent and listen to the professor.

"I was born here in Seoul and I've been dancing for as long as I can remember," Kai speaks as he walks side by side with Jungkook through campus. "I'm so happy I can continue on here."

Jungkook nods, "My friend Hoseok leads the group and my roommate Jimin is also part of the group. We're both from Busan but we didn't meet until I started here."

"I'm beyond excited to meet them!" Kai claps excitedly.

Jungkook was enjoying the other's company. They had both decided to skip out on the rest of their classes and instead walk around campus. He was worried about how Taehyung would find him when the vampire returned to pick him up, but he knew his boyfriend would as he always does. 

Kai and Jungkook spend the rest of the afternoon talking and having a quick bite to eat. He learns a lot about Kai, especially that the elder is also into video games, and they decide to play a few matches of Overwatch later in the night.

As the sun sets, Jungkook leads Kai to the dance studio towards the back of the school. Kai is excitedly bouncing on his heels and Jungkook can't help but laugh. The lights in the studio are off, and he's surprised Hoseok isn't around. The empath practically lives in the studio.

Kai gasps as he runs in, eyes scanning the wooden floors and mirrors against every wall. His eyes sparkle as he twirls on the spot. When he turns to Jungkook, his eyes are shinning and hopeful.

"Can we please do a routine?" he begs, giving Jungkook puppy eyes.

"I-I don't see why not," Jungkook answers shyly, earning a loud cheer from Kai. He chuckles, shrugging off his bag from his shoulders and tossing it aside on the floor. Suddenly, a wave of confidence washes over him. "I'll run through Hobi hyung's new routine first."

Kai nods, rushing over to sit on the side of the studio while Jungkook sets up the music on the speakers. Once he finishes setting it up, Jungkook stands in the center of the room, watching his own reflection on the mirrors in front of him. He takes a deep breath as music fills the studio and he allows his body to flow with the beat. It's exhilarating and he feels free and at peace. These moments only come when he dances or when he's with Taehyung. It's the moments that make him truly happy.

He was so focused on his moves, he doesn't realize the routine is done. Sweat is dripping down his face as his chest rises and falls. Kai is now standing, watching him with wide eyes as he claps.

"That was incredible, Jungkook-ah," he praises. "You truly are a natural."

Jungkook is blushing, bowing embarrassingly, "T-Thank you, hyung."

Kai chuckles, opening his mouth to say something but is cut off when the door to the studio opens. Jungkook has his back to the door, so he can't see the newcomer, but Kai recognizes the person, looking over Jungkook's shoulder.

"Oh, you're here early," Kai says with a smile.

Jungkook doesn't turn yet, but he finally sees the person through the reflection in the mirror in front of him. His eyes go wide and his body goes rigid, clammy hands shaking. He knows the person. But it can't be. Does remember Jungkook? How did Kai know them?

How did Kai know the rogue who killed his family?

"You were taking too long and Sehun sent me," the rogue says with a shrug. His voice sends shivers down Jungkook's tense spine. That’s definitely the voice of the rogue who killed his family. The face he saw through the crack of the wardrobe. 

He doesn't realize he's shaking until Kai places a hand over his shoulder and looks at him with worried eyes. "Are you okay?"

Jungkook swallows the lump in his throat, "Y-yeah, I'm fine." Kai raises a brow, looking over to the rogue again. "I-I gotta go."

As Jungkook rushes to grab his bag, he trips over his own feet before crashing on the ground. His knees scrape the floor causing him to release a pained hiss.

"Ow, fuck," he gasps, eyes looking down at his knee as blood begins to stain through his jeans.

A loud sniff fills his ears, and his body tenses. His heart begins to thump loud in his chest.

"Ah, I know this smell," the rogue says, and Jungkook can hear the smirk in his voice. His blood runs cold and his body is frozen in place. "How could I ever forget this lovely scent."

No, this could not be real. He was dreaming? Yes, of course. This had to be another dream. It couldn't be possible.

_Taehyung!_

"Jungkook-ah?" Kai calls, standing over the boy's frozen and shaking form.

The vampire releases a loud roar of laughter, "What a coincidence. How dare I ever forget this sweet scent of the little one."

_No no no no. Wake up, Jungkook!_

_WAKE UP_

"Luhan," Kai turns to the rogue. Jungkook shivers. Luhan. Hearing the name of the rogue who killed his family leaves a foul taste in his mouth. "We're not supposed to act. I was sent to keep an eye on him."

What? Kai was with the rogue? 

Wait.

Was Kai with the council? Was Kai a vampire?

"To hell with that!" Luhan growls, causing Jungkook to flinch. “I have a past mistake I must fix. For Sehun.”

The rogue is quick on his feet, reaching the two other boys within milliseconds. He’s faster than Taehyung, but he remembers the vampire informing him rogues were known to be stronger and faster. 

Kai steps in front of Jungkook, but he’s easily thrown aside and across the studio. Luhan looms over Jungkook, a sadistic grin adorning his face. Eyes blazing red; hungry and excited. Jungkook remains frozen on the floor, shaking, and gaping up towards the rogue with wide eyes. 

Luhan coos, “You grew up well, little one. Truly beautiful.”

Anger suddenly consumes Jungkook’s body, “Fuck you. My boyfriend is a vampire and I have already called him. He’ll be here any second and kill you.”

Luhan roars out a laugh, “Am I supposed to believe that, dear? I can smell the bullshit off you.”

The rogue fists a hand into Jungkook’s hair, pulling him up on his knees as the human releases a pained yelp. 

“Luhan, please stop,” Kai begs, standing back with panicked eyes. “Sehun doesn’t want this.”

Luhan’s eyes are angry when they focus on Kai’s, “I _KNOW_ what Sehun wants. He and Chanyeol trusted in me to get rid of this human years ago and I failed them. I will not make the same mistake twice.”

Luhan tugs harder at Jungkook’s locks pulling him to stand, causing the human to whine in pain. Jungkook’s eyes are clenched shut due to the pain on his scalp, and he doesn’t realize the rogue is leaning in closer until he feels Luhan’s breath on his neck. 

“Smells so sweet,” Luhan sighs against his neck, running his tongue over Jungkook’s skin. The human panics, gagging at the feeling. Only Taehyung could touch him like this. He wasn’t going to allow someone else to touch any part of him. His arms push at Luhan’s chest as hard as he can, sending the rogue backwards. The hold on his hair is released, and Jungkook swears the rogue ripped some of his strands out. Jungkook pants, watching the rogue with burning anger. 

“Don’t you fucking dare touching me again,” he spits out. He needs to find a way out. A way to reach Taehyung. 

Luhan laughs, and when his eyes return on Jungkook, the human freezes. The rogue’s piercing eyes have turned dark crimson, almost black. They’re empty and cold, watching the human with intent. 

Jungkook’s eyes shift to the door. He could make it right? If he ran quick enough, he could make it past the rogue and reach safety outside. The vampire wouldn’t _dare_ to attack him with witnesses around. 

He was so focused planning his escape, he doesn’t notice the rogue speed towards him. Luhan is standing in front of him again, breath fanning over his face and sending shivers down the human’s spine.

“What are you thinking, pretty?” 

Jungkook’s eyes go wide, but he doesn’t have time to react before Luhan strikes him on the chest, sending him backwards. His back crashes against the mirrors and the sound of the glass cracking fills Jungkook’s ringing ears. He falls forward on his stomach, glass falling over and around him. Some of the grass cut into his palms as he pushes himself up, groaning in pain. There’s a dull pain in the back of his head, which may have also come in contact with the wall, causing his sight to become hazy. His mind is slowly catching up, struggling. 

“Do you really think you can get away?” Luhan taunts, stepping one foot over Jungkook’s back and pressing him back down against the floor. Slowly, he begins to apply more pressure and the human struggles to breathe. “You’re not getting away from me again.”

With that, Luhan pressed his foot down over Jungkook’s back harder and the human releases a blood curling scream. He doesn’t hear the ribs that crack from the pressure, but he sure as hell feels it. 

Tears are running down Jungkook’s face as he struggles to breathe through the sobs. Through the pain. 

_Taehyung!_

Luhan takes a hold of Jungkook’s hair again, pulling him to stand on unsteady legs. He’s not scared. He’s absolutely fucking terrified. 

“Cute,” Luhan coos with a giggle. Jungkook doesn’t know where the wave of courage comes from, but he spits on the rogue’s face, smirking when Luhan is taken aback. 

Jungkook says through the pain, “I can’t wait to watch my boyfriend shred you to fucking pieces.”

Luhan’s laugher makes his courage suddenly disappear as the rogue wipes the spit off his face with the sleeve of his shirt. He grins down at the human, leaning in closer. 

“Let me tell you something, pretty,” Luhan whispers, breath fanning over Jungkook’s neck. “Your little true blood is useless and weak. If only he knew that mating you would not only make him stronger but also the leader, you wouldn’t be in this mess. It’s truly a blessing that the Kim’s are too naive to know. But now with you out or the way, he stands no chance. It’s why I was sent to kill you all those years ago.”

Jungkook’s eyes widen. Luhan was sent to kill him by the council so Taehyung would remain out of control. To ensure the council would remain in control of all the laws and mystics. 

He had to get out and tell Taehyung!

Jungkook grabs Luhan's wrist with a bloody hand while the other swings and he punches the vampire in the jaw. The rogue hisses, releasing his hold on Jungkook's hair once again. Jungkook stands on unsteady legs, panting and holding his aching chest. He watches as Luhan wipes the blood running down his chin from the split lip Jungkook's punch caused him, and the human can't help but grin. Kai is no longer in sight, making him wonder if he left to get reinforcement or if he just fled. Probably the latter.

Luhan looks into his eyes, causing Jungkook to instantly lose his smirk. Fear sparks within him once again.

"I'm getting really fucking tired of you," he growls, standing in front of Jungkook within seconds again. "It's time to end this."

Jungkook opens his mouth, but Luhan grabs at him, sinking his fangs into his neck and the human releases a loud scream. It's nothing like Taehyung's bites. His boyfriend is gentle and attentive, while Luhan's is painful and seeking his death. 

Jungkook tries to push at Luhan's chest, but the rogue is stronger. His vision begins to blur, body going weak and ears ringing.

"T-Tae," he whispers, closing his eyes and body going limp under Luhan's hold.

\------------------------

Taehyung barely parks the car before he's already climbing out, rushing into campus. He can smell Jungkook's lingering scent. The oh so sweet scent he loves so much. Yoongi is close behind him as they follow his scent through the school. It's as if Jungkook walked the entire campus, and Taehyung is losing his mind at every direction his scent could lead to.

That's until he smells blood. _Jungkook's blood_.

He would know that smell anywhere, and it's coming from one direction. The dance studio.

Taehyung bolts into a run as fast as he can. Yoongi doesn't question him, just follows along.

Once the studio comes into view, he spots someone else standing outside. He growls, but the boy looks up and rushes for the two vampires.

"My friend is inside," he says in panic. "He's being attacked by a vampire."

Taehyung barely lets him finish before he rushes inside, almost tearing the door off its hinges. Inside, he freezes. The smell of Jungkook's blood is stronger. _Too_ much blood.

In front of him stands a vampire, holding onto Jungkook's almost lifeless body. His fangs are on Jungkook's neck, taking long greedy drags. Shattered glass and stains of Jungkook's blood surround them.

Taehyung charges, tackling the vampire off Jungkook. The human screams, falling backwards, but Yoongi is quick to catch him as Taehyung presses the vampire's back against the wall of mirrors. Blood stains the vampire's teeth and chin. _His_ Jungkook's blood.

"Who the fuck are you?" Taehyung growls.

Luhan licks at his lips, humming with a grin, "I'm just your friendly neighbor hood vampire."

Taehyung pulls Luhan back before slamming his back against the glass again, shattering it as well. "Does it look like I'm here to fucking play games?" He hisses. "Who the fuck sent you? I'm going to kill you wether you tell me or not."

Luhan chuckles, crazed eyes watching Taehyung. "No one sent me. I sent myself."

"Taehyung," Yoongi calls out to him, panic clear in his voice. Taehyung turns to him, watching as Yoongi has Jungkook cradled in his arms, pressing his hoodie over the bite on his neck. Blood was soaking the cloth, oozing out of the bite. Jungkook's skin was alarmingly pale. "I can't stop the bleeding. We need to get him to the hospital."

Luhan laughs, pushing Taehyung off and he's by the entrance in the blink of an eye. 

"I would love to stay here and watch as he dies, but I have places to be," Luhan grins down at the human, licking his lips once last time. "Au revoir!"

He leaves them with a tense silence. Taehyung wants to rush after him and snap his neck, but when he hears a low gasp from Jungkook, he rushes to his side.

Taehyung's hands are shaking as he takes Jungkook from Yoongi's arms as the vampire continues putting pressure on the wound. Jungkook's breaths are ragged and short, body cold and shaking under Taehyung's touch.

"Jungkookie," A sob escapes Taehyung as he brushes Jungkook's fringe away from his face. The human's eyes open slightly, but they're hazy and tired. He displays a small smile for Taehyung, and the vampire loses himself to a sobbing crying mess. "I'm so sorry, little love. I should have stayed with you. I should have _protected_ you like I promised I would."

Jungkook struggles, raising his heavy arm and cupping Taehyung's cheek. "Hey, it's not your fault, Tae. You couldn't have known."

Jungkook's voice is so sore and small, it rips another loud sob out of Taehyung's mouth. The vampire shakes his head, grabbing Jungkook's small and shaking hand in his.

"I'm sorry," he cries. "I'm so sorry."

He hears three people enter the studio, gasping, before rushing over to their side.

"Jungkookie," Jimin sobs, dropping down on the floor next to Yoongi. "Don't you fucking dare leave us. You have to be strong."

Jungkook smiles, "Jiminie."

Jimin clutches at Yoongi's sleeve, crying loudly.

"Joon, please," Taehyung cries desperately, eyes on his brother. "Is there anything we can do?"

Namjoon stands with Jin at his side, who is also crying. His brother's eyes are sad as he thinks for a moment.

"If you mate him," Namjoon begins. "Mark him and have him drink some of your blood. It wont turn him because you're marking him. Since you're a true blood, your DNA will help him heal."

Jungkook's shaking hands fist into Taehyung's shirt, and the vampire's eyes are instantly on him again. "D-do it, Tae. That's what they're after."

The group is confused, but they don't have time to ponder on it when Jungkook yelps in pain once again. 

"Sorry, sorry," Yoongi whispers. He had put too much pressure on the wound, hurting the younger.

Taehyung leans down, nuzzling his nose against Jungkook's. "I'm here, my love. You finally get what you have wanted all along. It's not in the terms I wished for, but I'm not going to lose you. Never."

Jungkook smiles, too tired to open his eyes again, "Wanna spend forever with you."

Taehyung presses a kiss on Jungkook's forehead before leaning back. He reaches for a shard of broken glass, watching his own reflection on it. His hand gingerly takes Jungkook's hand, pressing a kiss over the inside of the human's wrist before he looks back down at the younger. Jungkook's eyes are barely open, distant, but they're filled with so much love and determination, it fills Taehyung's heart.

"This is going to hurt, little love," Taehyung whispers, gently massaging Jungkook's wrist. "But I promise you'll be okay. We'll go to the hospital after this and you'll be back to normal in no time."

Jungkook hums with a nod, barely conscious. There was no way anything else could hurt as much as Luhan's bite had. He trusted Taehyung.

Taehyung leans down and presses his lips against Jungkook's in a short kiss before he's leaning back again. He presses the sharpest end of the shard against Jungkook's wrist. When it breaks skin, Jungkook screams, causing Taehyung to cry once again. He continues, dragging the shard down the soft skin.

"With this mark, you will belong to no one but me," Taehyung sobs, continuing with the cuts on the human's skin. "I, Kim Taehyung, am yours and you, Jeon Jungkook, are mine. With this mark, I mate you."

When he's done, he watches the blood trickle down the human's wrist. He drags his tongue up his wrist, licking off the blood before admiring the mark.

_KTH_

Jungkook's consciousness is slipping. He doesn't know how much longer he'll be able to hold on. Part of him wants to admire the mating mark. _Taehyung's_ mark, but he's too tired. He can't even open his eyes anymore.

"Quickly, Tae," Namjoon instructs in alarm. "Give him your blood."

Taehyung quickly sinks his fangs into his own wrist. When he retracts his arm, blood oozes out. He cradles Jungkook's head up, pressing his wrist over the human's lips, watching as his Adam's apple bobs up and drown, signaling he's drinking.

"With my blood," Taehyung continues, pressing his forehead against Jungkook's. "I will forever be a part of you. I love you."

Jungkook gasps when Taehyung removes his wrists. His body is growing weaker every second, and he's too tired to keep fighting it.

As he begins to give into the darkness, his lips part, "I love you."

Jungkook falls limp and unconscious in Taehyung's arms. All the mystics can hear around them is the soft cries in the group and Jungkook's rasped breaths.

"We need to rush him to the hospital, Tae," Jin sniffles, finally breaking the silence. "The bleeding should have stopped due to the mating, but he lost too much blood and he may have trauma to his body."

Yoongi looks hesitant to move the blood soaked sweater form Jungkook's neck, eyes meeting Taehyung's who nods. When he moves the sweater, the group gasps. The wound as stopped bleeding and is slowly healing. There's blood around the wound, but the marred skin has begun to scab and close. It is leaving the skin that has healed so far scarred, causing Taehyung to whine pitifully. 

"Tae, we really should go to the hospital now," Namjoon insists, worried.

Taehyung nods, sliding his arms under Jungkook's knees and back before standing with him on his arms. Jungkook's lips part with a gasp, his eyebrows furrowed in pain even though he's still unconscious. 

"Shh, shh, little love," Taehyung whispers, lips pressed against Jungkook's forehead. The human's body seems to relax in his arms. He deduces the mating has already begun taking its effect on Jungkook. Even though he's unconscious, he can still hear Taehyung. _Feel_ Taehyung. "You're okay now."

Taehyung and his brothers speed to the parking lot, gently settling Jungkook into the backseat of Namjoon's car before climbing in and settling the human's head over his lap. Namjoon climbs into the driver's seat and slams his foot on the accelerator as soon as Jin climbs in next to him.

When Jin turns to him, his eyes are brimmed read, forehead creased with worry. "Hey, Tae. Could you lift his shirt for a second?"

Taehyung nods, gentle hands lifting the front of Jungkook's shirt. A sob rips out of his throat when they see the bruises over the right side of Jungkook's ribcage. 

"I'm so sorry, Tae," Jim whispers, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Taehyung didn't know what to say. All he wanted was to hold Jungkook. To watch the younger smile with his bunny teeth and big sparkling doe eyes.

"We made it in time, Tae," Namjoon speaks up, hands tightening on the steering wheel. "He's going to be okay. I promise. And we'll do something about the council once Jungkook is all healed."

Taehyung nods with a sniffle. He doesn't want to think about the council at this time. There's a strong a dark anger within him, but there were more important things. All that mattered was Jungkook.

He's angry with himself for not taking action sooner. For not protecting Jungkook as he was meant to - promised to. 

Once Namjoon finally parks in from of the emergency entrance of the hospital, Jin opens the door for him and Taehyung gently and quickly cradles Jungkook in his arms again. They rush inside and soon there's nurses surrounding them, rolling a bed next to them. Taehyung lays Jungkook down on the bed, and as the nurses try to roll the bed away, there's a tug on Taehyung's shirt that pulls him along. The nurses halt, and Taehyung's eyes notice Jungkook's hand fisting his shirt. He remains unconscious, but now mated, the human’s body wishes to only be by his mate’s side. Taehyung can’t help but smile, taking Jungkook’s hand on his and carefully undoing his fingers from his shirt. Once free, the vampire kisses every knuckle before kissing his lips down over the mating mark, where he places one last kiss. 

“I’ll be here when you wake up, petal,” he assures against the mark. “You’ll be okay and back in my arms in no time.”

After placing the limp hand on the side of the bed, the nurses rush Jungkook away as Taehyung remains watching the way they went with sad eyes. 

“Tae,” Namjoon whispers, placing one hand over his brother’s shoulder. “All we can do now is wait. He’ll be okay. You know he’s strong and with your mark, his body will recover quickly. I requested the best room for him and he’ll be well taken care of.”

Taehyung sighs. He wants to cry, but he feels like his eyes have run out of tears, so he just follows his brother and joins Jin in the waiting area. Jimin and Yoongi have also arrived. The witch on Yoongi’s lap, sniffling with his cheek pressed against the vampire’s chest. Yoongi pets through Jimin’s hands to soothe him, his own eyes sad when they look up at the Kim brothers. 

After what feels like forever waiting, a nurse approaches the group and informs them Jungkook had two broken ribs, a concussion, and they had to proceed with blood transfusion. Taehyung bites his bottom lip, keeping himself and the anger at bay. The nurse also offers the vampires to a private room where they hold extra blood bags for them. All but Taehyung take the offer, who just wants some time to himself. 

Alone, he breaks down again, sobbing and crying into his hands. It truly wasn’t fair. If only they had acted sooner when Hoseok informed them of his vision. He shouldn’t have left campus, but stayed and waited for Jungkook. But they thought they had more time. They had called in reinforcements to assist them, but it was all for nothing. They had been too slow. 

He was going to kill every single council member. 

Once the group return, Taehyung has calmed down but Jimin can see right through to him, clinging to him like a koala. Taehyung tries to shove him off with a short giggle when another nurse comes to them and they halt. She informs them that Jungkook has been moved to a room before bowing to the group and walking away.

Taehyung finally unwraps the witch from his body before he rushes to the room assigned to Jungkook. The room outside reads "407 Jeon Jungkook" and Taehyung enters quietly, closing the door behind him. His nose scrunches in disgust with the smell of medicine in the room, all he can hear is the heart monitor and breathing machine. Sad eyes focus on the boy lying on the bed, sleeping and breathing deeply.

As Taehyung approaches, he notices the bandage over Jungkook's neck where the rogue had bitten him. Gauze is also wrapped around his hands and a breathing tube around his face to his nostrils. An IV is hung to the side, a tube running down to and ending in Jungkook's wrist.

A sob escapes the vampire, dropping by Jungkook's side, cupping the human's cheeks in his shaking hands. Tears land on Jungkook's cheeks as Taehyung rests his forehead against the younger's.

"I'm so sorry, love," Taehyung sobs. "This is what I never wanted. Yet here you are, because of me."

He nuzzles his nose against Jungkook's, hoping to soothe him. What he doesn't expect is a shaking and tender hand to raise and fist into his sleeve. Jungkook remains asleep, but once again, the mark is causing him to react. To crave to soothe his mate. To be close to him. Taehyung can't help but smile. He wishes he could enjoy them mating a different way. Not with Jungkook hurt and unconscious in the hospital. But instead, watching the younger smiling and bouncing around.

"I love you," Taehyung whispers. "I promise you; I'll never leave your side again."

He remains in that position for what seems like hours, but he can't find the will to move. Mentally, he thanks his friends for giving him some time alone with Jungkook. He's not ready to move. To share Jungkook with anyone.

“Kim Taehyung,” a familiar voice speaks, causing the vampire’s body to tense. A loud growl leaves him, suddenly consumed by anger and vengeance. He straightens, pulling away from Jungkook as the younger's hand falls back to the bed. Taehyung's turns, eyes blazing crimson, fists tight at his sides.

“You have a death wish showing up here,” he seethes, finally lifting his head to the person in front of him. “Xiumin.”

The vampire grins, "I'm here to offer you a deal. For _him_."

\------------------------

Taehyung is standing with Jimin outside of Jungkook's room, while the rest of their friends are inside watching the younger.

The witch is watching him confused, waiting for Taehyung to speak. Instead, his eyes remain on the ground, fists clenched at his sides. The vampire had asked him to speak outside just a few minutes before, right after the group had joined him in the room.

"Tae? What's going on?" The witch asks. Somehow, he knows he'll regret asking that question.

Taehyung finally lifts his head, eyes determined yet sad as they focus on Jimin.

"I need your help."


	4. IV

Darkness.

That's all Jungkook can see. 

He's floating in endless darkness. His body just floating somewhere unknown. 

Jungkook doesn't panic, though. He doesn't have the energy to. His body lays there and welcomes the darkness. The silence.

The silence didn't last too long. Voices were coming in and out. Jungkook's tired mind is trying to make out the voices.

_"-back....everything okay?"_

_"We need to talk about....."_

_"You can't fucking......are you....don't you love him?"_

Those voices. They were so familiar. So sad. So angry.

Maybe he _should_ worry about where he is, but he's so tired. He allows his eyes to close once more, and he quickly drifts off to sleep once again.

\------------------------

Is this what death was like? Was Jungkook dying?

It's the only thing that made sense right now.

He felt at peace. No pain, nothing. He was numb and tired.

Welcome it.

Welcome death.

Let it take you.

Come with us.

_"Take my hand, little love."_

TAEHYUNG!

I'm here. I'm _here_ and I'm not leaving.

\------------------------

Next time Jungkook opens his eyes, darkness still surrounds him, but he feels more aware now. The first thing he notices, though, is that body feels heavy and sore. He's not sure how long he slept for, but something tells him it has been more than just a couple of hours.

He wonders where he is, but he's still not afraid.

This time, though, he does understand why he's not scared.

He can feel Taehyung close by, and he knows he's safe as long as the elder is near.

Jungkook releases a hum, his eyes scanning the mark on his wrist. A giddy feeling erupts in his chest and Jungkook finds himself giggling and nuzzling his lips over the "KTH" written on his skin. He hopes Taehyung can feel that. Can feel _him_.

As if on cue, Jungkook feels a soft touch from temple to jaw. His body shivers, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

Sleep is tugging at his mind again, wrist burning warmly where his mating mark is. It sends a wonderful warmth around his body and Jungkook couldn't help but welcome sleep once more.

\------------------------

Jungkook blinks his eyes open again, limbs stretching out. The soreness in his body is back, this time a bit more intense. He dismisses it, though. Maybe it's just how long he has slept for.

His eyes scan the area, noticing he's still only surrounded by darkness. Mind more aware this time, he begins to wonder where he is. Where his friends are. Where _Taehyung_ is. His eyes look down at the mark again, and he can feel Taehyung is close, but not by his side. A pout forming on his mouth. 

Something catches his attention from the corner of his eye, and his pout disappears as his head snaps towards the movement.

There a black ribbon is hovering a few steps from him, going far into the darkness. Jungkook walks towards it, taking hold of it lightly in his hand. Upon close inspection, Jungkook notices it's not a ribbon, but a reel. A movie real. It's empty and black, as if unused.

He raises an eyebrow, confused.

_"I hope you're right about this, Tae."_

Another familiar voice echoes in the darkness, and Jungkook looks around, searching. The reel moves again and when Jungkook's eyes return to it, his eyes widen. It's hard to make the pictures clear, but he can see himself. Moments of his life. 

His memories.

Something in front of him glows, making Jungkook flinch his eyes closed. His eyes had grown used to the darkness. He peeks one eye open, the other one opening wide as well once he sees a white screen in front of him now. 

The white screen is playing the memories from the film.

Jungkook is entranced, watching his own memories replay in front of him from his own perspective.

-

**-26.08-**

He watches as the screen played the day he moved to Seoul. His legs jumped out of the bus, staring at the university in front of him with wide eyes. As he walked through the crowd of students in the halls, he bumped into someone, falling on his ass. When he glances up, there's a short guy with gray hair in front of him; Jimin. Next to him, is the most beautiful man Jungkook had ever laid his eyes on. The boy, Taehyung, is watching him with wide and concerned eyes. God, he was so fucking beautiful.

Jungkook is sitting with Taehyung in the cafeteria, both getting to know each other. Taehyung's eyes are sad as they watch Jungkook retells the events of his painful life. The vampire takes his hand turning it over with the upmost care and placed a kiss over each knuckle. 

At the moment, Jungkook hadn't noticed, but watching closely now, Taehyung's eyes are tender and filled with so much love. They were almost saying "_I'll make sure you're always happy. I promise_".

-

**-05.09-**

"Let me take you out for dinner," Taehyung pout. Both were sitting in a hill towards the back of the campus. The vampire had surprised him with a picnic after class. Jungkook's eyes had brightened, all exhaustion now replaced by joy and excitement.

Jungkook hummed, nibbling on a strawberry. His bangs hid his eyes and he was sure his cheeks were are red as the strawberry. "W-was this all to sway my answer?"

He had aimed to sound cheeky, but his shy stutter gave him up.

Taehyung chuckled, slipping two fingers under the younger's chin and lifting up his head so their eyes met.

"Maybe," Taehyung chuckled, swiping his thumb over some the strawberry juice at the corner of Jungkook's mouth. His eyes were teasing, but they were filled with so much love and adoration, it made present and past Jungkook's hearts beat rapidly. "Is it working?"

Jungkook pout, and shook his head lightly. Taehyung's eyes widened and he released the younger's chin, causing Jungkook to almost whine at the loss of touch. Instead he reaches out, taking the vampire's hand in his. He can feel his cheeks and ears burn with embarrassment.

"You didn't let me finish," he mumbles through his pouted lips, eyes focused on Taehyung's pretty fingers. "It's not working because you don't have to sway my answer. I-I would have said yes to you any way you asked."

When Taehyung doesn't say anything, Jungkook peeked his eyes up through his bangs. The elder is watching him with wide eyes and Jungkook watches with amusement as his words process in Taehyung's head. His lips quirk into a wide smile and he's suddenly tackling Jungkook down on the grass, arms wrapped tightly around the human.

"Jungkookie!" he laughed, caging the human beneath him with his arms. The vampire presses their foreheads, releasing a warm sigh that fans over Jungkook's already heated face. The elder lifts his head, fond eyes staring down at Jungkook like he's the most precious thing to have ever walked Earth. "I'm so happy."

Jungkook blinks up at the vampire, butterflies erupting in his chest. His mouth feels dry, throat constricting, and he swears his chest is about to catapult right out of his chest.

He wants to stop himself, but he's too caught up in the moment, in Taehyung's eyes, and his mouth is moving before he can stop himself.

"Kiss me."

Taehyung cocks his head like a confused puppy. "What was that, Jungkookie?"

Jungkook's shaking hands wrap around Taehyung's wrists, swallowing and clenching his eyes closed before repeating himself, "Kiss me, Tae."

Silence. Taehyung doesn't answer or move, and Jungkook is too embarrassed to open his eyes. Jungkook just waits, hopes he didn't make the elder uncomfortable.

Finally, Taehyung chuckles, leaning down again until they're pressed chest to chest. Jungkook keeps his eyes clenched and he can't help the gittery feeling he feels inside. He can't believe Taehyung is really going to kiss him. The human hasn't stopped thinking about it since the day they met.

Now it's happening. It's _really_ happening! 

Past Jungkook didn't get to see because he was too preoccupied being too embarrassed to open his eyes. Present Jungkook, though, he sees the sparkles in Taehyung's eyes as he watches the younger under him. The gaze he holds is something out of a fiction story. Jungkook never expected for those eyes to ever be directed to him.

In that moment, Jungkook truly felt like he didn't deserve Taehyung

The pressed his lips against past Jungkook's forehead, letting his lips linger over the human's warm skin. When he moves away again, Jungkook blinks his eyes open, confused.

"Not yet, petal," he whispered, twirling a strand of Jungkook's hair in his fingers. Oh, the pet name. Jungkook shivered. He liked that _very_ much. "I want to take you out first. Do things right. I want to treat you like a king, like you deserve."

_Like you deserve._

Jungkook's chest aches.

No, he didn't deserve Taehyung.

-

**-07.09-**

Jungkook met Yoongi, Jimin's boyfriend and mate. 

_Meow_, Jungkook thought, but he would never dare to say that out loud.

The vampire tried to be cold, but he was too soft for his own good. Especially for Jimin. They each wore the other's initials on their wrists. Jungkook always caught his roommate staring at his mark, giggling like a schoolgirl.

Jungkook watched the two cuddle up on the couch, smiling before slipping into his room.

-

**-13.09-**

Taehyung picked up Jungkook from his shared dorm with Jimin. Yoongi had been over, and both practically shoved him out of the door. Wishing him the best and reminding him to use protection, causing the human to roll his eyes with a blush.

The vampire had taken him to dinner, watching him with shinning eyes as Jungkook rambled about an anime he had been watching recently. Jungkook remembers how happy and at ease he felt. 

From that day on, he had finally felt happy. 

-

**-14.09-**

Taehyung was dropping him off back in his dorm after their date. It was just past midnight. They held hands as Taehyung walked him back to his dorm. The night was beautiful with a light breeze. It was quiet and serene, a night Jungkook would never forget.

Once they stopped outside of his dorm, Jungkook turned to the vampire, eyes on their linked hands.

"I had a really great night, Tae," he said sheepishly with a smile. "I'm really thankful to know you."

"Jungkookie," Taehyung whispered and Jungkook finally looks up, his breath catching in his throat. The vampire was once again watching him with warm fond eyes. Lights sparkled in his eyes and his lips were quirked with a boxy smile. He was so beautiful.

"Tae," Jungkook sighed. The vampire cupped his cheek in his hand, and Jungkook almost purred, leaning into the touch. Taehyung leaned in, close enough that their lips brushed, noses nuzzling with each others'. Jungkook closed his eyes, opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out as the vampire finally pressed their lips together. The human whimpered, free hand fisting into Taehyung's sleeve as his body shivered. His toes curled in his boots, body melting into the kiss. The wait was definitely worth the wait.

The kiss was hard, hungry, yet gentle and chaste. 

Jungkook loved Taehyung. Fuck, he was fucked.

Taehyung broke the kiss, chuckling when Jungkook chased his lips. The vampire gave him a quick peck before looking into his eyes as Jungkook finally opened them. Taehyung admired the light blush over his cheeks, swiping his thumb over it.

"What are you doing to me, sweetness?" he whispered.

Jungkook shivered again, sighing, "T-that should be my line."

Taehyung chuckled, and Jungkook quickly decided it was his new favorite sound in the world.

"You should go inside, beautiful," Taehyung said, straightening up. Jungkook whined, wrapping his arms around the elder and pressing his face against Taehyung's chest. Taehyung smiled, wrapping his arms around the human. "It's cold."

"Don't care," Jungkook murmured against his chest. "Wanna stay with you."

Taehyung sighed, pressing a kiss over Jungkook's hair.

"Let's go inside then."

Jungkook had preened, dragging Taehyung inside and leading the elder to his room. They ignored the witch and other vampire in the living room, closing the door to Jungkook's room behind them. The human had excitedly showed Taehyung around his room. His collection of games and movies, sketches, photographs he had taken. Taehyung stood by his side, listening intently. Jungkook could talk about worms and he would still be enthralled in listening to what the younger had to say.

They sat on Jungkook's bed, knee to knee, and played a few rounds of Overwatch. When Jungkook yawned, Taehyung tried to get him to bed and leave, but the younger refused and cling onto the elder. 

"Don't go," Jungkook murmured sleepily as Taehyung tucked him into bed. "Can't sleep."

Of course, Taehyung had already known of Jungkook's sleep problems, and his eyes narrowed. He quickly joins the younger under the covers, and Jungkook is quick to press himself closer as Taehyung wrapped one arm around his waist.

"I wont go anywhere," Taehyung whispered, his free hand stroking Jungkook's hair. "I'll be here for as long as you wish me to be."

"Always," Jungkook sighed.

Taehyung smiled and cuddled the younger throughout the night.

In the morning, Taehyung had cooked him breakfast. Jungkook had sleepily stepped into the kitchen, rubbing his tired eyes. When Jungkook finally noticed the feast Taehyung had cooked on the table, he gasped and jumped into the elder's arms, thanking him.

As Jungkook ate, Taehyung watched him, wiping his mouth when syrup stained his lips.

"Will you be my boyfriend, Jungkookie?" Taehyung had asked, causing Jungkook to choke on a piece of pancake. The vampire panicked, apologizing, and quickly handed him a glass of orange juice.

"For real?" Jungkook asked, voice hoarse, as Taehyung patted his back.

"Sorry about that," Taehyung chuckled. "I asked at the wrong time."

Jungkook shook his head, blushing, "Are you serious about being my boyfriend?"

Taehyung's eyes softened, "I've never been more serious."

Jungkook threw himself onto Taehyung's arms, straddling the vampire's lap. "Yes, yes, yes!" He chanted happily, bouncing on Taehyung's thighs.

Taehyung chuckled, "I'm glad, little love."

This time, Jungkook is the one to press their lips together, fingers curling into the hairs at Taehyung's nape.

When Jimin and Yoongi find him like this, the witch screeched, begging for his eyes to be cleaned of such an unholy scene. Yoongi had laughed, plopping on one of the chairs and packing a place high with food for his mate.

Happy. Jungkook was happy.

-

**-20.09-**

Taehyung took Jungkook to his home introducing him to his brother, Namjoon, and his husband Jin.

They had a big feast Jin had prepared for Jungkook, laughing until late hours of the night. 

It was as if he finally had a family. The idea made him the happiest ever.

-

**-27.10-**

Jungkook tripped on a step, losing his footing and falling awkwardly on his ankle. A sprained ankle, as the doctor said, lay on a high pillow as Jungkook cried lying on Taehyung's bed. The vampire had cooed, pressing kisses all over Jungkook's face.

"It's okay, darling," he whispered through his kisses. "It's only for a few days."

"W-why did I have to be so clumsy?" Jungkook sobbed. "Now I wont get to dance."

"I know, little love," Taehyung sighed, pressing a kiss over Jungkook's forehead. "It's just for a week. Until then, I'll take care of you. It's an excuse for me to spoil you."

Jungkook couldn't help but chuckle, "You already spoil me."

"True," Taehyung hummed, grinning. "But you smiled so I succeeded."

Jungkook smiled, heart hammering in his chest. _I love you_, it seemed to say. 

Say it, you coward!

"I love you," Taehyung whispered, lips pressed against Jungkook's cheeks.

Jungkook's eyes widened. How did he-?

"I love you too," Jungkook sighed, pouting his lips. He couldn't believe Taehyung had beat him to it. 

Taehyung breathe in deeply, a wide smile adorning his face.

"I'm so happy," he whispered, kissing Jungkook deeply.

Happy.

Yeah, Jungkook was happy.

-

**-24.12-**

Oh, merry Christmas indeed.

Taehyung had drowned Jungkook in gifts, causing the younger to pout and hand him a small black box.

"I'm sorry it's something so simple," Jungkook had whispered shyly. "You got me so much and now I feel bad."

"Shush," Taehyung hushed him, pulling him down by the hand to sit on his lap. "You didn't have to get anything. Having you by my side is gift enough."

Jungkook scoffed, hiding his face on Taehyung's shoulder, smiling.

Taehyung finally opened the small box, and inside was a small wooden paint pallet pin. Jungkook had spent months crafting it himself, crying to Jimin when he failed. Finally, he had succeeded just in time for Christmas.

"Oh, little love," Taehyung gasped. "Did you make this?"

Jungkook nod shyly, "I know you like painting and I thought this would be perfect for you."

"Fuck, I love it so much," Taehyung crushed his lips against Jungkook's, who whined into his mouth. They had shared many heated kisses, which ended in nothing but that. Both would be hard under their pants, but Taehyung never made a move. Jungkook would try to grind his hips against the vampire's, but Taehyung would only chuckle and tuck a pouting Jungkook into bed. This kiss was different. Hungry. Eager. _Wanting_. "I love _you_."

Taehyung had taken him to bed that night, kissing him for hours on end. He took Jungkook's virginity that night, and Jungkook could not have imagined a better first time. He couldn't imagine anyone else to have given himself to.

It was the first night Taehyung had also finally drank from Jungkook after much persuasion from the human. God, he tasted so sweet. As if the taste was made just for him.

As if they were made for each other.

Jungkook had cum just like that. Taehyung's teeth in his neck, drinking him in.

Taehyung had rushed to the bathroom after pressing endless kisses over Jungkook's face. He returned and cleaned Jungkook off with such gentle hands, it almost brought the human to tears.

When they cuddled in bed, Jungkook had lost it, breaking down into tears. Panicked, Taehyung cuddled him closer, cradling him. 

"What's wrong, little love?" he whispered, peeking a look at Jungkook's face. "Did I hurt you?"

Jungkook quickly shook his head, wiping his face with his hand. "No, no. You could never. I'm just happy."

Taehyung smiled, kissing him deeply. 

"Me too, little love. Me too."

.

.

.

Jungkook didn't realize he was crying until the screen in front of him turned off. He used his long sleeve to wipe his face. 

He had never truly realized how Taehyung had changed his life. Brightened his life. He was happy. So fucking happy.

Soon, there's a gnawing feeling in his gut. He doesn't know why but his eyes snap around, searching. There's a weird taste in his tongue. It tasted like one of Jimin's teas.

The reel in his hand stiffens, before it quickly snatches itself away. Jungkook gasps and is quick to rush after it. He's running in the darkness, following the long reel of his memories.

"No!" he cries out. "Come back! Come back!"

Why is he so desperate? Why is he suddenly so afraid? The gut wrenching feeling in his chest is causing him to panic.

Somehow, he catches up to the end of the reel, clutching it against his chest as he drops down on his knees, sobbing.

"Don't go," he whispers. "Don't leave me."

His precious memories. They were leaving him.

A bright light shines in front of him. When he opens his puffy eyes, theres an old wooden box in front of him. He opens it with one shaking hand and the reel slips out of his hold. Jungkook panics for a second, but calms when the reel slips into the box. He watches as the reel continues to curl into the box, finally reaching an end and it settles calmly. Jungkook closes the box, smiles and hugs it close.

His precious memories. His happiness. He would never let them go.

\------------------------

Jungkook opens his eyes. They're hazy and take some time to adjust. He's no longer surrounded by darkness. Instead, there's a white ceiling over him. His ears pick up on an annoying sound beside him. A heart monitor? Where was he? Why did his body hurt so much?

Someone enters the room, gasping when they notice Jungkook is awake.

"Oh my god!" They sob, taking one of Jungkook's hand. "You're finally awake."

Finally awake? What happened to him?

"Are you okay?" The person asked, tears staining his face. "Do you need me to call the nurse?"

Jungkook licked his lips, opened his mouth and whispered something. His voice was too small and the person raised an eyebrow, asking him to repeat himself. Jungkook swallowed. How long had he been asleep for? It felt like he had slept for an eternity. 

His body ached, but he felt empty.

He finally opened his dry mouth.

"W-who are you?"

Jimin's eyes widened, a loud sob escaping him.

_It worked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooo this hurt to write.....but i had a lot of fun with this chapter. i'm sorry it was shorter than the others, but it was originally way shorter but i still hope you enjoyed!
> 
> i wont be updating until at least october 14th since i leave to korea on friday! ahhhhhhhh! i can't believe it's already time for us to go after a year of planning! we're so excited!
> 
> let me know what you think of this chapter and any opinions of what may be going on! i'm curious!
> 
> i'll be writing lots in the planes so i can update more once we're back!
> 
> thank you so much for all of the love on this fic so far! i hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to enjoy! <3


	5. V

"Are you sure you're okay to go back to class, Jungkook-ah?" 

Jungkook looks away from his reflection in the mirror, eyes now focusing on Jimin who is standing at the entryway of his room, leaning against the door. His eyes are filled with concern. They have been since Jungkook woke up in the hospital. Jungkook doesn't understand why, though. He doesn't know Jimin. 

Upon waking up in the hospital, a doctor had informed him he had been attacked by a wild animal. He had a broken rib, a bite mark on his neck, a cut on his wrist, and a concussion which had left him with amnesia. Jungkook doesn't remember his childhood prior to living with his grandparents or anything about moving to Seoul. Jimin had been the one to inform Jungkook they were roommates and danced together, but nothing beyond that.

Something in Jimin's eyes that made Jungkook feel like there was more, but he was too tired to ask.

It has been two weeks since Jungkook woke up, one since he was released from the hospital, and he has yet to ask Jimin what else he had forgotten. For some reason he doesn't know, he's afraid to ask.

"I'm fine, hyung," Jungkook smiles. "If anything, I'll come back to the dorm or text you."

"Are you still feeling any pain?" Jimin asks, concerned. "Did you take your pain medication?"

"I took them when I woke up. I'm okay. I promise," he confirms, wanting to ease Jimin's worries. But why? Why is Jimin so concerned? They were just roommates, but why did it feel like he knew Jimin further than just being roommates? What did Jimin know?

A burning pain fills his bandaged wrist, "A-ah!"

He grabs at his wrist, eyes clenched shut. The burning pain in his wrist feels like it's extending up his arm and through his chest. The pain tugs at his heart painfully. It feels like something is missing. He feels empty. His heart feels empty.

"ngkook-ah?" Jimin calls out, and Jungkook blinks his eyes open. The elder is standing in front of him, holding him up by the shoulders, expression filled with so much concern. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"M-my wrist," Jungkook mumbles, blinding his wet eyes. When did he start crying? But he wasn't crying from the pain. He was in pain, but he could take it. It wasn't painful enough to bring him to tears.

Jimin smiles sadly, "Take one more day for bedrest. You deserve it."

Jungkook shakes his head, wiping away the tears on his cheeks. "I'm okay. The pain passed already. But why does it hurt? The doctor said it was just a scratch. Maybe I should take off the bandage and let it breathe."

Jimin's eyes fill with panic, "You can't. Remember the doctor said you needed to have it covered for as long as possible."

Jungkook wants to say otherwise, but Jimin is right. The doctor did say he needed to keep it covered.

"Okay," Jungkook nods.

Jimin smiles, "Promise me you'll tell me if you need to come back. I'll leave class and go pick you up in a jiffy. You can count on me."

"I will," Jungkook smiles. "Thank you, hyung."

"Get going then. You're gonna be late!" Jimin says, handing him his bag. Jungkook nods and Jimin watches him rush out of their dorm.

Alone now, Jimin sighs and sits on the younger's bed. He fishes his phone out of his pocket and dials the call button.

"He just left for class," Jimin says, laying back on the bed. "He said he took his medication but the mark suddenly burned him. He was crying, Tae."

Taehyung sighs on the other end of the line, "The mark is calling to me. I don't feel it since he didn't mark me, but it's hurting him since I'm not with him. That's what Namjoon said. I know this is hurting him, but it's for his own safety."

"There has to be another way, Tae."

"We're looking, Jimin," Taehyung says sadly. He knows this is hurting Taehyung. The vampire had cried when he told him of his plan. Even as Yoongi punched him, Taehyung just took it and said he deserved it. That is should be Jungkook to punch him. To drive a stake through his heart for putting him through so much pain. "I'll watch over him from afar and make sure he's okay."

"Okay," Jimin sighs again, curling in on himself. 

"And Jimin," Taehyung croaks, as if he was holding back tears. "Thank you for taking care of him. I'm sorry for putting him and you all through this. But thank you for watching over him."

"Of course," Jimin smiles. "He's my friend too, Tae. I love him like my own brother and I'm here for him too."

"Thank you," Taehyung says before ending the call.

Jimin sighs, throwing his arm over his eyes. How had their lives turned so chaotic overnight? Why did the council have to be in the way? He truly was lucky that the council paid no mind to Yoongi, but he couldn't help but wish it was the other way around. For Jungkook and Taehyung to be happily together. Jungkook had suffered enough already. He deserved nothing more but to be happy.

"I can hear you thinking from five miles away," a familiar voice says, quirking Jimin's lips into a smile.

"Can you blame me?" he says, moving the arm from his eyes, finding Yoongi at the threshold of Jungkook's room.

"Hmm, not really," Yoongi smiles sadly as he steps closer to his mate. The vampire lightly runs his fingers through Jimin's hair, causing the younger to hum, pleased. They barely got to soend time together now with Jungkook's amnesia, but the moments they did, Jimin savored every second. 

Yoongi had moved back in to the Kim mansion, only coming around when Jungkook was asleep. He tried his best to remain hidden from Jungkook, no matter how much he disagreed with Taehyung's decision. Yoongi understood Taehyung, he did. He would go above and beyond to assure Jimin's safety, but not like this. He would never put Jimin through the pain Taehyung is to Jungkook. Especially not freshly mated.

"Did you speak with Hobi?" 

Yoongi's eyes narrowed, "No, we haven't been able to contact him. His phone is always off."

Hoseok had distanced himself from the group since his vision of the council before Jungkook's attack. No one had been able to find or contact him. It was strange behavior from the empath. A close friend of his had been attacked, yet not once did he come around to check on him. Jimin couldn't help but wonder if there was something Hoseok was hiding.

"You don't have class until later. Why don't we go back to bed so you can sleep a bit more?"

"Hmm," Jimin smirks. "Are you sure it's to sleep?"

Yoongi chuckles, "Amongst other bedroom activities."

Jimin jumps from Jungkook's bed, taking Yoongi's head and leading him to his bedroom. "Count me in."

\------------------------

Jungkook's body has felt sluggish since he first woke up in the hospital. It has been two weeks since he woke up, and it feels as though his body lacks energy. Lacks a soul.

He doesn't remember much about his life. He doesn't know _who_ he is.

Jimin had been by his side since the hospital, helping him out as much as possible. Jungkook was appreciative of Jimin, even if the elder was just a stranger to him. 

Jungkook is sitting in his first class now. The only reason he made it was thanks to Jimin giving him a tour of the campus just a few days prior. Students pile up around him, but no one approaches him. He sinks down in his seat, wishing he would have listened to Jimin and stayed home. Had he really made no friends since moving to Seoul? Jimin had said it had been two years since Jungkook had moved but he knew no one. 

Something was wrong. It made no sense.

"Jungkook-ah?" 

Jungkook jumps in his seat, surprised. His eyes blink up at the source of the voice. A boy is standing over him, watching him with worried eyes. He didn't know the boy. Of course he didn't. But the way the boy watched him showed him the boy knew him.

"I'm sorry," the boy chuckles. "I forgot about your amnesia so you probably don't remember me."

Jungkook nods shyly, "I'm sorry."

The boy shakes his head, "Hey, there's no need to apologize. It's not your fault."

As the boy sits next to him, Jungkook tries to rummage his head for memories, but ultimately fails.

"I'm Kai, by the way," Kai says, extending his arm to Jungkook. "It's a pleasure to meet you again."

Jungkook blushes, shaking Kai's head with a nod.

"I'm glad to see you're okay," Kai smiles. "I'm here in case you need anything."

Jungkook nods a thank you. He feels bad for not remembering Kai or Jimin. Wishes he could remember them. Anything.

Once class starts, Jungkook pays no mind to the lecture. Instead, he crosses his arms on the desk and lays his head down over them. He shouldn't be tired from all the sleep he has gotten. His body is still so weak and exhausted, along with his mind. He closes his eyes and drifts off.

_Kai is sitting across Jungkook in a lunch table. The elder is laughing as he chews._

_"You're funny, Jungkook-ah," Kai laughs. "I can't believe your pants fell mid choreography. That's one of my biggest fears and you've experienced it."_

_"Aish, hyung," Jungkook laughs, blushing. "Don't patronize me. I already get enough of that from T-"_

Jungkook sits up in a rush, eyes frantically searching, panting. He's still in class and students have already begun packing their things and exiting the room.

"Jungkook-ah?" Kai puts his hand over his shoulder, causing the younger to flinch. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Jungkook replies, licking his lips. "Just had a dream."

Kai's eyes narrow, watching the younger lose himself to his thoughts.

Was it a dream? It felt so real. Was it a memory? Who was he talking about before the dream ended? 

His head was a mess, temples aching and his wrist burned once again. His hand grabs at his bandaged wrist as the same feeling runs up his arm, aches his heart.

"Hey," Kai whispers, worried. "Let's get you back to your dorm."

Kai can't help but blame himself for what happened to Jungkook. He had no idea of Luhan showing up, but maybe he should have done more. The council wouldn't have allowed that, though. If he would have done something more to help, Xiumin would be after his head. After the attack, he had returned to the council, only for Xiumin to inform them of his conversation with Taehyung. He had offered the vampire an ultimatum. They would allow the human to live a peaceful life, so long as Taehyung erased his memories and separated himself from Jungkook. Kai was due to still keep an eye on the human, since Taehyung did not know of his involvement. 

Chanyeol and Sehun had taken part of the meeting, only to be scolded by Xiumin for Luhan's actions. Xiumin wasn't angry, since Luhan's attack had been beneficial to them, but he still expected them to find the rogue and bring him to them. Kai didn't think the two would really bring Luhan to Xiumin, though.

Jungkook releases a deep breath, "Okay."

Kai smiles, "Come on. I'll walk you."

Jungkook nods, standing on shaky legs. His knees give out on him and he falls sideways, hitting his hip with the corner of the table. Kai is quick to grab him, keeping him on steady legs.

"Hey, you're okay," Kai assures. "Can you walk on your own?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Jungkook nods, removing himself from Kai's hold. He gives the elder a smile, thanking him. "I can walk. You should go to your next class, hyung. I can make it back on my own. I'll call my roommate to come get me if anything."

He had already been burden enough. He couldn't keep bothering Kai or Jimin.

Jungkook takes a deep breath, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Kai watches him with worried eyes, ready to catch the younger again. 

Jungkook smiles, "I'm fine, hyung. Thank you for everything."

Kai remains in his spot, watching the younger walk out of the classroom. He doesn't miss the way the younger's legs and hands shake, his skin paler now. Maybe he _should_ follow Jungkook and make sure he makes it back, but the when a presence from the window shifts in Jungkook's direction, he knows the younger will be fine. Someone was already watching over him, and he would only pretend he didn't notice.

Jungkook's body had become heavier after his short nap. As he walked, he dragged his steps, breathing heavy. The pain in his arm remained, and it uselessly hung at his side. He continued to bump into other students, quickly apologizing. They would stare at him confused and Jungkook didn't blame them. He must look like a train wreck. 

Once he makes it outside, he allows his body to lean against the wall. It's raining, but the breeze feels great against his burning skin. He presses his forehead against the wall, sighing.

He has to keep going or he'll fall asleep where he stands. Pushing himself from the wall, he continues on. 

The patio is clear of students due to the rain, and it may be dumb for Jungkook to be getting wet, but he can't find it within himself to care. It feels refreshing on his skin.

He should have paid better attention to the wet path ahead, and he misses the uneven step, falling forward on the ground. Hard. Jungkook groans, pushing himself with his good arm so he lays on his back. The rain falls down on him as he continues to watch the dark clouds above him.

His chest aches, and there's a lump in his throat. Tears burn his eyes, but why does he feel like crying? He feels so sad. So empty. 

Jungkook just wants to sleep. Maybe he'll just sleep here.

A sudden warmth envelops his wrist and chest. This time the warmth is different. It doesn't hurt, but instead makes him feel warm and safe. It makes him feel whole.

He feels a warm touch on the back of his knees and his back before he suddenly feels weightless. Like he's floating. His nose picks up on a familiar scent. It's the scent of vanilla and firewood combines. How did he know this scent, though. He unconsciously presses himself closer and the scent intensifies. An unwilling mewl rings in his throat.

"Shh, you're okay now," a voice whispers over his head. The voice is deep and it sends chills down Jungkook's spine. Why did he feel so safe and at ease in this stranger's arms? Why did his body instantly melt in this stranger's hold?

God, he wanted nothing more than to open his eyes, but he couldn't will them to open. He felt too exhausted and mentally drained to even crack one eye open. Mostly, he felt safe. Felt at home. Why, though? Who was this person?

The burning pain in his arm eased and so did the tension in his chest and heart. A sigh escapes Jungkook's lips as he settles his face against the stranger's neck.

"You're safe, sweetness," the stranger coos, causing a shiver to travel down Jungkook's spine.

Jungkook seems to have dozed off for a while, because he suddenly hears more voices before he's gently settled on a bed.

"What happened?" he recognizes Jimin's voice.

"He left class and fell in the field," the stranger speaks again. There's a light touch of finger tips that brush through his bangs. "He has a fever. He should change out of those wet clothes, but he's too out of it."

"You should change him," another voice he didn't recognize spoke.

When the stranger spoke again, his voice was serious and hurt, "No, I can't. It's not right."

Jungkook opens his dry lips, "I-It's okay." 

What was he saying? Why would he trust a stranger to change him? Maybe it was the fever making him delusional? 

Still, he didn't want the stranger to leave yet. The empty feeling would come back.

An intake of breath comes from the stranger, "Are you sure?"

Jungkook's body shakes, cold. "P-please. Don't go."

There's a prolonged silence and Jungkook thinks the stranger will turn and leave.

"We'll give you two some time," Jimin speaks. Again, Jungkook wonders who the third person is. Jungkook wants to open his eyes, but fuck, he's too tired. He doesn't know how he's still conscious.

The door closes, signally Jungkook may have been left with the stranger, or he's completely alone. It's quiet for a while, and he thinks maybe the stranger turned and left. But the warm feeling in his chest remains, making him believe the stranger is still in the room. 

He's nervous, but Jimin wouldn't leave him alone with a stranger who may hurt him, right? Jimin had been so kind to him since the hospital and had shown Jungkook they _did_ know each other closely before the accident.

When the stranger speaks again, Jungkook's breath catches in his throat. "Jungkook, are you still with me? I need to be sure you're okay with this."

Jungkook cracks one heavy eye open. He can't see the stranger and he doesn't have the energy to turn his head, so he closes his eye again.

"Y-yeah, I'm awake," Jungkook mumbles, leaving out the _barely_. He's sure he would have already passed out if he wasn't so cold and shaking. "I trust you."

The stranger whispers so low, Jungkook isn't sure he actually heard it. "You shouldn't. I've hurt you too much."

There's warm hands on his hips and Jungkook chokes on a breath.

"If you want me to stop at any point, please stop me," the stranger said, moving his hands to the button of Jungkook's pants. The younger nods, relaxing his body. 

The stranger's hands are gentle as he removes Jungkook's pants, then tosses them aside. He moves away and Jungkook almost instinctively whines but swallows it down. The stranger is quickly back by his side and slides Jungkook's legs into a pair of his favorite sweatpants. Jungkook hums in approval and the stranger chuckles.

"I'm going to help you sit up so I can change your shirt, okay?" The stranger asks and Jungkook is quick to nod. 

Arms gently slide under Jungkook's bad, helping him sit up. The stranger pulls at the younger's shirt, carefully pulling it over Jungkook's shirt before tossing it aside as well. Jungkook shivers and the stranger is quick to help him into a hoodie. Once he's done, the stranger settles Jungkook to lay down once again and pulls the cover up to his chin. The bed sinks in when the stranger sits on the side of the bed.

Jungkook feels himself finally begin to slip off into sleep, but he tries to fight it. He doesn't want the man to disappear before thanking him. Before asking him who he was.

"T-thank you," Jungkook whispers.

"You don't have to thank me," the stranger says, his voice sad. It aches Jungkook's heart. Fingers suddenly slide into Jungkook's hair, making the younger tremble. "You never have to thank me. I don't deserve it."

Jungkook wants to say otherwise. Ease the other's sorrows. But fuck, he can't find the strength to open his mouth. Instead, he forces his eyes to open. His sight is blurry and he moves his head slightly to the side.

There he is. The stranger.

Fuck, he was beautiful. 

Through the blurriness in his sight, he can make out the man's mint colored hair and his bright sad eyes. He wants to reach out and run his finger's through the stranger's hair. As he raises his right arm, pain burns at his wrist again along, with a strong pound on his temples. 

"Ah!" he yelps, both hands coming up to his head. His fingers tangle in his hair, tugging at it desperately. The pounding in his head pounded stronger with every breath he took. Suddenly, there's images flashing in the back of his closed eyes. He sees Jimin, the stranger, and other people he doesn't know. The pain is too much, not allowing him to make out the images clearly. His breathing quickens, panicking. He doesn't know what these images are or what's happening.

"-kook! Jungkook! What's wrong?" He can suddenly hear the stranger's voice through the pain.

"S-stop it! Make it stop! Please!" Jungkook screams as he begins to trash his body, flailing his legs and arms.

"Jimin! Please help!" The stranger calls back, his hands on Jungkook, trying to soothe him. "Hey, hey, you're okay, petal. You're safe."

There's shuffling in the room as Jimin speaks, "What happened?"

Jungkook zones out, doesn't know if the stranger replies. He just wants the pain to go away.

There's a sudden gentle touch on his cheek, causing his body to relax. He cracks his eyes open, instantly finding the stranger with mint hair over him. His eyes are filled with sadness, concern, and something more. 

Jungkook licks his dry, chapped lips, "P-please, hurts."

"I'm going to make it go away. I promise," the stranger speaks softly, causing the younger's lips to calm. "But I need you to breathe. Can you do that for me?"

Jungkook gives him a small nod, taking long and deep breaths. He hears the stranger praise him how well he's doing and how he was safe. His body relaxes, falling limp on the bed, but his head and wrist were still thudding painfully.

The stranger cups his jaw, leaning down closer to Jungkook. Suddenly, lips press against the younger's. Jungkook whines, leaning into the kiss. The other's lips part and liquid slips into Jungkook's mouth. He swallows, the warm, sweet liquid soothes Jungkook's dry and sore throat. The lips separate from Jungkook's and the stranger's thumb draw circles over the human's cheek. 

Jungkook's body grows heavier, the pain finally subsiding. Exhaustion is pulling him in deeper, and finally, he succumbs to the darkness.

\------------------------

Jimin and Yoongi are sitting in the living room couch when Taehyung exits Jungkook's room, closing the door behind him. He sighs, and when he looks up, his eyes are red and puffy.

"Oh TaeTae," Jimin coos, rising from the sofa as the vampire reaches them, and wraps him up in a hug. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah," Taehyung breathes out as Jimin releases him and they both sit. "His fever is still spiking and he's weak, but at least he's asleep."

"I'll keep an eye on him throughout the night," Jimin assures him. What an angel!

Taehyung cracks a small smile, "Thank you."

"Tae," Yoongi finally speaks. "I think Namjoon was right."

Jimin turns to him, confused, "About what?"

Yoongi's eyes are focused on Taehyung, serious. Jimin knows Yoongi isn't angry with Taehyung's decision anymore. His mate's serious expression concerns him.

"Namjoon is worried about Jungkook since the mating wasn't complete," Yoongi explains, eyes remain on Taehyung. "Jungkook didn't mark Taehyung."

Gears begin to turn in Jimin's head, "It would explain why the mark hurt him this morning."

Yoongi nods, sighing, "We don't know for sure, but the mating has to be complete. Until Namjoon is done doing his research, we won't know for sure. But he _has_ to mark you, Tae."

"I know," Taehyung says sadly, running his hand through his hair. "We're figuring it out. I just want to make sure he's safe."

"Tae," Jimin reaches out, taking the vampire's hand and squeezing it. "He's safest with you. You know that right? We can make this right."

"G-give me some time," Taehyung sighs, eyes apologetic. "Namjoon is speaking with some vampire acquaintances and reading some old books. Once we figure things out, we'll make things right. I promise. It shouldn't take much longer."

"We also need to speak to Hoseok," Yoongi adds. 

Jimin opens his mouth to speak, but a there's suddenly a knock on the door, making him jump. Yoongi is quick to reach for him, asking if he's okay. The witch laughs and brushes it off before rushing to the door. When he swings the door open, he gasps.

"Hobi hyung!" the witch gasps, wanting to wrap the elder in a hug, but he holds himself back, knowing Hoseok avoids touching anyone due to the visions. "You're okay!"

Hoseok gives him an apologetic smile, "Yeah, sorry for disappearing."

Jimin moves aside so Hoseok may step inside. When the two vampires see the empath, they rise to their feet in a rush. Yoongi is quick on his feet, wrapping his arms around Hoseok in a hug.

"Fuck, Hobi," Yoongi sighs. "You had us worried."

Hoseok's eyes are sad, returning Yoongi's hug. "I know. I'm sorry."

Silence surrounds the living room as the four mystics sit around. Taehyung's focus is on Jungkook, hearing his steady heartbeat through the walls.

"How is he?" Hoseok asks, finally breaking the silence.

Taehyung shakes his head, "He's not doing well."

Hoseok's expression shifts for a second, causing Taehyung's eyebrow to raise. The empath is quick catch himself, but Taehyung didn't miss it. The sudden guilt in his expression.

"Sorry I wasn't around when he and you guys needed me," Hoseok says.

Yoongi opens his mouth to reply, but Taehyung cuts him off, "Where were you, Hoseok?"

"Tae," Jimin gasps, eyes wide. "What are you-"

Taehyung stands, quieting the witch. The vampire's fists clench at his sides, eyes angry.

"Answer the question, Hoseok," Taehyung growls, standing over the empath.

Hoseok swallows down the lump in his throat, eyes wide and body shaking with fear. "W-what are you talking about, Tae?"

Taehyung snarls, fisting Hoseok's collar and lifting him to his feet. Yoongi and Jimin are quick to stand, asking Taehyung what the fuck he was doing. The vampire ignores them, eyes focused on the empath.

"You know something, don't you?" Taehyung hisses. "You better fucking spit it out before I really get angry."

Hoseok sobs, hands grabbing at Taehyung's wrist. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Hobi," Yoongi whispers. "What are you apologizing for?"

Taehyung growls, releasing Hoseok's collar and the empath falls back on the couch, crying. 

"Speak," Taehyung snaps, causing the empath to flinch.

"I-I knew," Hoseok begins, trembling. "I knew the night of Jungkook's attack. I saw it the day he touched me." Yoongi and Jimin gasps, while Taehyung only growls. When he steps towards the empath, Yoongi grabs him, stopping him. Hoseok continues, "I went that night to try to stop it. I had to at least try. I promise! B-but."

He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. His hands are shaking over his lap, clasped tightly.

"Someone stopped me. T-they offered to help me. Help me stop the visions. He said he would help end them if I turned and walked the other way," He breaks down into louder sobs. "I-I caved and did as he said. I'm sorry! I should have said something. I shouldn't have listened to him."

It's quiet for a few minutes, the empath's words processing in everyone's minds.

Finally, Taehyung growls loudly, sharp fangs displayed, "I'm going to fucking kill you."

Hoseok rushes away, frightened. When Taehyung tries to go after him, Yoongi grabs him from the back holding him back.

"Tae, calm down!" Yoongi yells.

"Let me fucking go," Taehyung snarls, trying to pry Yoongi's arms away. "I'm going to fucking kill him. He knew and he didn't fucking tell us! Jungkook is hurt because of him.“

Hoseok's eyes widen, "Because of me? Are you fucking insane? It's the fucking council, Taehyung. They're the ones at fault. It's your fault for bringing him into this damn world. For putting him in danger. For fucking _taking_ his memories. Do you know how much pain you're causing him?"

A louder snarl leaves Taehyung's mouth, "I'm going to kill you. And then I'm going to kill the council once and for all."

Hoseok takes a deep breath, "I can help you, Tae. I know what I did is wrong, but I'm here to help."

"Get the fuck out of my face!" Taehyuing spits out, finally pushing Yoongi off him. "Get the fuck out of here before I kill you. You're too close to him and you've done enough."

Jimin steps towards Hoseok carefully, eyes on Taehyung in case he pounces at his prey, "Come on, hyung. Now isn't a good time. I think it's best if you go."

Hoseok sighs, nodding as he follows behind Jimin, who holds the door open for him. The witch gives him a sad smile and Hoseok returns it, stepping outside.

The empath turns, eyes focused on Taehyung, "I have a lot to say but you should know. The rogue who attacked him is gathering back up. He knows Jungkook is still alive. He's coming for him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sooooooo sorry for the delay in updates! we returned from our trip and i got sick over there and again when we got home. i'm not too happy with how this update came out, but i hope you still enjoy. it hurts me to keep hurting poor jungkookie :( 
> 
> namjoon is doing a lot of research regarding the council, mating, and everything he can find about their family. mostly about their father. he's going to find....certain things.
> 
> and what does hobi know? who approached him with the offer? 
> 
> as for poor jungkookie, what will taehyung do? stick around or continue to watch from the sidelines? hmmmmm
> 
> thank you for all of the love so far and i hope you continue to enjoy!! :)


	6. VI

_Jungkook is lying on his back on a bed, his head resting on something hard, yet comfortable. There's a giddy feeling in his chest, and he has a dopey silly smile plastered on his face. With one leg over the other, he watches the ceiling, humming along to a song softly playing in the background. A deep voice fills his ears, softly singing along to an unknown song. Making up the lyrics. The voice soothes him deeper, warmth filling his body. His eyes close, body going lax against the sheets._

_He's so in love._

_But with who?_

Jungkook opens his eyes, groggy. He lays in his bed, his dream running through his mind, wondering what it was about. His hand clutches his chest, still feeling the warmth he felt in the dream. It's an idle feeling, though. He doesn't know what he dreamt of. Doesn't know the cause of the feeling. Of the warmth.

Stretching his body under the covers, he groans and reaches for his phone on the bedside table. He stares at it blindly. There's no background set on the phone, just a default iphone background. He has tried countless times to unlock his phone, unsuccessfully. After trying his birth date in every format possible, he hasn't been able to access his phone. There's never any notifications. Nothing. 

Since waking up at the hospital, he has wondered if his phone would help him remember things before the accident. Anything. Something to help him remember who he was. Who he _is_. He didn't even remember he was gay until he saw a cute boy on campus and his heart fluttered.

He tried asking Jimin if he knew his phone code or any other special date, but the elder had only shaken his head with a sad look in his eyes. There were definitely things Jimin was keeping from him. The elder had come home the day after Jungkook's hospital release with a disposable cellphone for him to use until he could access his old phone again.

The day he had been released from the hospital and Jimin helped him settle into bed, he remember the breakdown he had shortly after. He cried to Jimin about not knowing who he was. About how he felt like an empty shell of a person. Hyperventilated about how not even his parents had come to check on him or even tried contacting him. The elder wrapped him up in a tight hug, holding him as he sobbed into his shoulder.

_"I'm sorry," Jimin whispered, rubbing his hand up and down Jungkook's back. "I'm so sorry."_

Sighing, Jungkook throws his phone to the side sitting up on the bed and stretched out his sore limbs. As he stands from the bed, memories from last night begin to flood his mind. He remembers the deep voice, the blur of mint hair, the warmth, the _kiss_. Jungkook feels his cheeks burn with a blush, hand reaching as his fingers press over his lips. His eyes find the standing mirror and he finds his own blushing reflection. The first thing he notices is that he's wearing his favorite sweatpants and hoodie. It reminds him last night the stranger had changed him since he had gotten soaked in the rain.

How did he know Jungkook's favorite clothes? Maybe it was just a coincidence and his messy mind was over thinking too much?

A sudden thought crosses his mind. Could the stranger still be in the apartment? Jungkook rushes out of the room and into the living room. He stops, panting. Two eyes look back at him over the couch, shocked. Jimin is one of them, while the other person is unknown to him. They don't have mint hair, causing Jungkook's heart to plummet with disappointment. The person is tall, messy, shaggy hair sweeping over his eyes. He's cute, probably not much older than Jungkook.

"Gukkie, you're awake," Jimin speaks, breaking the tense silence. "How are you feeling?"

"I-I feel better," Jungkook nods, licking his dry lips as he plops down next to Jimin. He can feel the stranger's concerned gaze on him, watching him intently. It makes Jungkook nervous, shifting closer to Jimin for comfort. He wonders if he was shy before he lost his memories too.

"I'm glad," Jimin smiles, patting his back. He looks up to the stranger, nodding. "Hey Jungkookie, I know you don't remember, but this is Yugyeom. He's your eldest friend from Busan."

Jungkook's head snaps up, blinking at the boy in front of him. Yugyeom watches him with sad, worried eyes.

"Hey, Jungkookie hyung," Yugyeom finally speaks, cringing at the use of 'hyung'. "Sorry it took me so long to come see you. I know it has been a few months and Jimin filled me in on what had happened and of your condition. I'm so sorry. I would have come before if I knew earlier."

Something dark quickly flashes in Yugyeom's eyes and Jungkook notices Jimin's hitched breath.

"I-it's okay," Jungkook smiles down at his lap, where he fiddles with his fingers. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry I don't remember you or anything. But it's good to know someone from back home is around and cares enough to check on me."

Yugyeom's eyes shift up to Jimin, who is watching the younger sadly. He wants to say something, but chooses to remain still and quiet.

Yugyeom had arrived just an hour before. He had been worried after not hearing anything from Jungkook in a while and his senses had been haywire with worry. When he knocked on the front door, Jimin had opened, surprised, before letting him in to sit on the sofa. Jimin informed him of Jungkook's amnesia after the accident. Yugyeom had sensed there were things Jimin wasn't telling him, calling him out on it. Jimin sighed, giving in and telling him the full story. Of how the vampire council now knew of Jungkook. About the rogue who had attacked Jungkook and how the leader of the council had bargained with Taehyung. How they would allow Jungkook to live in peace if Taehyung stayed away from him and erased himself from his life.

Angered, he stood, ready to go find the vampire and beat him to his senses. Jimin had panicked, begging for him to calm and listen. The witch had broken down to tears, and Yugyeom sighed, giving in and sitting on the couch again. Jimin had explained how Taehyung dreaded and hated himself for causing so much pain to Jungkook, but the vampire only wanted for the human to be safe. Something he wouldn't be with him. 

After a while, Yugyeom sighs, kind of understanding Taehyung's reasoning and action. He was still very angry. Jungkook was his eldest friend, and it didn't only hurt him that Taehyung had erased his memories and separated himself, but also that he allowed Jungkook to be harmed.

No, he wasn't just angry because of his feelings for Jungkook. He had dropped those feelings long ago when Jungkook introduced him to Taehyung, _his boyfriend_.

Right?

Seeing Jungkook now, small, lithe and bandaged, pulled not only at his heartstrings, but also at those feelings deep within he had buried long ago.

Maybe now...

But somehow, Jungkook smells different. It made Yugyeom want to cover his nose and rush away. He couldn't pinpoint what the smell was. It makes his nose scrunch up in displeasure, and Jungkook seems to curl up into himself at his expression, shifting closer to the witch next to him.

"So, Yugyeom-ah," Jimin finally speaks, rubbing his hand over Jungkook's back to soothe him. "Why don't you spend the day with Jungkookie? I have classes and practice today and I think it would be good for him to be with an old friend from home."

"Oh, sure," Yugyeom nods. "Is that okay with you, hyung?"

Jungkook fidgets, nibbling on his bottom lip, "Y-yeah. Like Jimin hyung said; it will be good for me."

Jimin's eyes soften sadly. "If you need anything, I'm only a phone call away, okay?"

Jungkook nods, thanking the elder.

Yugyeom watches as the witch hugs the human tightly before he gets up to leave the apartment. For a few minutes, the two remain sitting there in an awkward silence. Yugyeom watches Jungkook hunched over playing with his sweater sleeves shyly.

"Is there anything in mind you would want to do today, hyung?" Yugyeom finally asks. "We can do anything you want. My treat."

"Um, I-I don't really know," Jungkook mumbles, eyes on his feet. "I don't remember what I liked to do for fun so I don't have anywhere in mind. Anywhere you would like to go, Yugyeom-ah."

Oh, what Yugyeom wouldn't do for Jungkook to call him Yugy or Gummie again.

"How about we go bowling and grab a bite to eat?" he offers with a smile, biting back the mention of how Jungkook used to love bowling.

Jungkook finally smiles, "Sure, that sounds fun. I'm going to take a shower. I'll be quick, I promise."

With that, Yugyeom is alone to finally process everything Jimin told him. He doesn't know if it's okay for him to try to bring back Jungkook's memories. To answer questions the human may have regarding his memories. Fuck, he probably should have asked Jimin that.

But he doesn't care. He's not going to prevent Jungkook from remembering. It wasn't fair to him.

"I'm ready," Jungkook says, joining him in the living room once again. He's dressed in all black, long hair swept to one side and curling over his face. He looked absolutely stunning.

Yugyeom smiles, "Let's go then."

\------------------------

The two spent the rest of the day together. They had played five rounds of bowling, Jungkook kicking Yugyeom's ass every time. He didn't care, though? How could he, when Jungkook was smiling and laughing so brightly?

"That was so much fun!" Jungkook cheered, bouncing on his feet as they walked to a restaurant. 

"I'm glad you had fun, hyung," Yugyeom laughed. Jungkook suddenly stops walking, pouting up to Yugyeom. The younger blinks, confused. "What is it?"

"Don't call me hyung," Jungkook shakes his head. "It sounds...wrong." Yugyeom's mouth opens, but nothing comes out. He doesn't say anything - too shocked too. He watches as Jungkook's expression turns sad, eyes downcast to the sidewalk. "I can't explain it. But something tells me you didn't call me hyung before. So please, call me what you used to before. Before I lost my memories. I want to remember. There's so much I don't know, especially about myself. I don't know who I am anymore and it's killing me."

Yugyeom smiles, placing a hand over Jungkook's soft hair. "Okay, Gukkie. I understand. I really do. I can't imagine what you must feel like, but I'm here and I'm going to help you regain your memories."

"Thank you," Jungkook smiles, finally meeting Yugyeom's eyes. His eyes are red and sparkling with unshed tears, and it paint Yugyeom. "I'm glad I'm not alone. I feel better."

Yugyeom nods, "I'm here."

Throughout their meal, Yugyeom tells Jungkook about their childhood. How they had met in Kindergarten and how after a few weeks, his parents had taken him out for him to be homeschooled. They had still allowed Yugyeom to go over and play with Jungkook every day. They trusted him. It was something Yugyeom still didn't understand to this day, and now it was something he couldn't ask Jungkook's family about.

As Jungkook gobbles down on the food Yugyeom had ordered for him, his phone rings. Yugyeom raises an eyebrow as he watches Jungkook open a flip phone and answers.

"Hi, Jimin hyung," Jungkook answers, nodding as the witch speaks through him on the phone. "No no, it's no trouble. Trust me. You've done a lot for me and it's the least I can do. Okay, I'll see you soon."

Jungkook hangs up, flipping the phone off and stuffing it back into his pant pocket.

"Is everything okay?" Yugyeom asks.

Jungkook nods, "Jimin forgot his dance shoes at home and asked me if I can take them to him since he has to rush to class. Do you mind?"

"Of course not," Yugyeom shakes his head. "We'll rush over once we're done eating."

Jungkook thanks him, finishing his meal quickly. 

Yugyeom pays and the two make their way back to the campus. Jungkook rushes into the dorm, returning with Jimin's shoes in a plastic bag, and they make their way to the dance building.

"Mind stopping by the coffee shop for a second?" Jungkook asks shyly. "I want to get Jimin something. He's done a lot for me since the hospital and I just want to thank him in every bit that I can."

_Oh if only you knew_, Yugyeom thinks. "Lets go!"

Jungkook buys Jimin an iced Americano and a chocolate chip cookie before they make their way towards their destination. While Jungkook handed the barista the cash, Yugyeom noticed the bandage around Jungkook's wrist and he had wondered what it was since then.

"Hey, Jungkookie?" Yugyeom says, kicking the ground as he walks. Jungkook hums, signaling for him to continue. "How come you have a flip phone? What happened to your phone? I wasn't able to reach you to your old phone."

"Oh," Jungkook nods, fiddling with his fingers again. "I don't remember the passcode to my old phone so Jimin got me this disposable on in the meantime."

Yugyeom hums in understanding. He can't believe Jungkook can't even remember something so simple. Wonders the extent of the memory loss.

Once in front of the building, Jungkook stops in his tracks. Yugyeom turns back to him confused, noticing the fear in the human's eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong, Gukkie?" he asks, stepping closer to his friend.

"I-I don't know," Jungkook stammers, licking his lips. "I just suddenly felt a sense of fear looking at the building. I don't know why, though. I'm okay. Don't worry."

With that, Jungkook continues to walk, and Yugyeom walks behind him, watching the younger's shaky legs and stiff shoulders. Inside, Jimin quickly spots them, quickly rushing over to greet them in the entrance.

"Thank you so much, Jungkookie!" Jimin chirps.

"It's no problem, hyung," Jungkook gives him a smile he knows is wobbly and weird. He can feel his hands become shaky and clammy, beads of sweat running down his face. "I-I also brought you this. To cheer you on and thank you for everything."

"Oh, Jungkook," Jimin smiles, pulling the younger into a tight embrace. Yugyeom remains behind Jungkook, watching the witch with narrow eyes. He doesn't notice when Jungkook gasps, body going tense. Jimin does, and quickly pulls back. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Jungkook's eyes are wide with fear, looking over Jimin's shoulder. Yugyeom takes everything in Jungkook's hands before the human can drop them as his hands begin to shake.

"Jungkook? Hey, what's wrong?" Jimin asks, worried. "Snap out of it."

"I-I," he gaps, tears running down his face. He gasps again, falling down on his knees with a loud thud. A sudden scream rips from his throat and he clutches his wrist. 

Jimin turns and finally understands. Jungkook had caught a glimpse of the still damages mirrors in the room. The same room he had been attacked in by the rogue. The mirror that he had been thrown into. Jimin returns his attention back to Jungkook, trying to rub his back to soothe him.

"Yugyeom, we need to get him out of here _now_," Jimin hisses, angry. He's pissed because of what the rogue had done to Jungkook. Angry at himself and Taehyung for what _they_ had done to him. Vexed at how much pain had been caused to the younger. How broken he was now because of the death of his parents. Because of the rogue. Because of _him_.

Yugyeom nods, quickly and gently picking up the human, who only sobbed and clutched into his sweater, burying his face into it. He rushes outside with Jimin behind him, only stopping when the building is no longer in sight. Gently, Yugyeom sets Jungkook down on the grass, who has now gone silent, eyes hazy and unfocused, staring into nothing. Soulless. He truly looked like an empty shell of a person.

Jimin knelt in front of him, cupping each side of his face, "Jungkookie, come back to us. You're not there. You're here with me, Jimin, and Yugyeom. Safe. You're so safe sweetie. I promise everything is alright. Just come back to me, please."

Yugyeom clenches his fists at his sides, "What the fuck is going on?"

"His mind went back to the attack," Jimin explains, eyes remaining focused on the human. "He saw the studio and his mind reeled him back there. I don't think the memories did. Just the feelings. The fear he felt that night."

"Where the fuck is Taehyung?" Yugyeom growled, clenched jaw cracking. "I'm going to kill him. He _needs_ to be here."

"I know he does!" Jimin snaps, finally turning to look at Yugyeom. "Don't you think I fucking know that? That _he_ knows that. He's trying to figure shit out. For Jungkook."

Yugyeom scoffs, "He's doing a poor fucking job at it! This was the wrong decision. He's fucking empty, Jimin! First his parents' death and now _this_."

"W-what?" a soft voice asks.

Jungkook.

Fuck.

Jimin's eyes widen, returning to the younger. The human is watching him with those empty eyes, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"M-my parents are dead?"

Oh fuck, oh fuck. Jimin was not ready for this. What the fuck was he supposed to do?

"Hey, hey, Jungkookie. Shh, you're okay. Come back to me and we'll talk."

Jungkook's eyes widen and another scream rips from his throat, hands flying to his head. Jimin is rendered useless, watching in panic as his closest friend is left in pain. Pain he was also to blame for inflicting. 

Fuck, by the end of this, the Jungkook he knew would truly seize to exist.

"M-my head," Jungkook sobs. "Stop i-it, p-please! I don't w-want to see it! Stop! STOP!"

Jimin cries. Cries with him. He does what is best. What he _thinks_ is best.

He places his hand over Jungkook's head and chants lowly. His hand glows blue over Jungkook's hair and suddenly the human's hands fall limply to the grass. He's calm again, empty eyes downcast on his lap. The glowing disappears, and Jimin now pets his hair over Jungkook's hair. Jungkook's pain is gone. For now. His pain would never truly disappear.

"What did you do?" Yugyeom asks.

Jimin sighs, grabbing his phone with his freehand, "I emptied his mind. I basically just cast a spell taking away the fear."

"If I have to continue to stand by and watch him continue to suffer because of you people, I'm going to fucking kill someone," Yugyeom growls.

Jimin doesn't say anything as he types a message on the group chat asking for Yoongi and Taehyung to rush over. When he's done and puts away his phone, he turns back to Yugyeom again.

"You need to leave."

"Like hell I am," Yugyeom growls. "I'm not leaving him alone with you people."

Jimin sighs, "You know Taehyung is a true blood and you have no chance against him. He's not going to hold back if you come at him or snap at him. He _will_ crush you into the ground if you come near Jungkook."

Yugyeom growls, but unhinges his jaw. He hates how right the witch is. Unfortunately.

The bushes rustle, making both of their heads turn towards the sound.

"Tae? Yoon?" Jimin calls, swallowing the lump in his throat. Something deep in his gut tells him it's not his mate or friend.

Someone steps out from the trees. Jimin doesn't recognize who it is, and by the sound of of Yugyeom's threatening growl, he doesn't either. Out of instinct, Jimin steps in front of Jungkook, covering him. The stranger notices, grinning.

"Who are you?" Jimin asks, tongue heavy in his mouth.

The stranger shrugs, "I don't understand why that's ever important to know. It's such a trivial question. Don't you think, pretty?"

Jimin's eyes widen. What the fuck?

Yugyeom scoffs, "What do you want?"

The stranger grins again, and Jimin finally notices the sharp fangs, "To answer your first question, my name is Hongjoong," His eyes shift from Yugyeom back to Jimin. "As to what do I want; both of these beauties right here."

Panic sets within Jimin, but he tries not to show it. Was this what Hoseok meant about the rogue coming after Jungkook? But why him too? He knows Yoongi and Taehyung may already be close. He _has_ to buy them time.

"You don't have to do this," Jimin says, keeping his voice from shaking. "If you go now, we can pretend we never crossed paths."

Hongjoong throws his head back, cackling. It makes the hairs in the back of Jimin's neck stand. The vampire straightens, smirking down at Jimin, fangs shining in the moonlight. "I want to say yes to that pretty face of yours. I really do. Unfortunately, I can't. Sorry, beautiful."

"Jimin, he's a rogue," Yugyeom states, clenching his jaw.

Jimin swallows through his dry throat. Could this be the same rogue who attacked Jungkook? Only Taehyung and Yoongi saw him, so he doesn't know what the rogue looks like. It doesn't matter, though. Whoever he is, he's after Jungkook. There was no way in hell he would stand down.

A bright glow shines over Jimin's hands, this time red. Yugyeom blinks his eyes in amazement. He has never seen a witch's magic from up close. It's truly beautiful.

"I'm not letting you near him," Jimin hisses pushing a mass of the red light towards the rogue. It shoves Hongjoong back, causing him to lose his footing, falling on his ass. He blinks up at Jimin, astonished. Then, he laughs loudly again.

"Fuck, I really hate that I have to hurt you, beautiful," he chuckles, standing and dusting himself off. When he opens his eyes, they're red, causing Jimin to tense. "I'm truly sorry, sweetness."

Hongjoong charges at Jimin. The witch's eyes shut tightly with a gasp, waiting for the impact. When it doesn't come, he peeks one eye open. His eyes fly open, finding Yugyeom holding the rogue down on the ground under him. The rogue hisses, trying to claw at Yugyeom, but the younger is holding him down on the ground with his hands over its shoulders. Yugyeom growls down at him when Hongjoong snaps his fangs at him.

"Go!" Yugyeom growls back at Jimin. "Grab Jungkook and run!"

Jimin gasps, finally finding the strengths in his legs. When he begins to turn to Jungkook, he freezes, opening his mouth, but he knows he's too late.

The rogue had grabbed a nearby rock in his hand, swinging it and hitting Yugyeom in the back of the head. Jimin screams, watching as the younger falls unconscious on the ground next to the rogue. Blood instantly begins to soak his hair, running down the back of his neck.

Jimin's eyes are wide as Hongjoong stands, dusting himself and cracking his neck.

"Well," he grins, licking off some of Yugyeom's blood of his hand. "Now that he's out of the way, this will be much easier."

Jimin falls to his knees, helpless. His eyes have become hazy after using so much power before Yugyeom attacked the rogue. He can't muster any more of his power to help.

Is this what Jungkook felt? The fear? The _helplessness_? 

He's sure Yoongi can feel him through the bond. Sure he's kicking his legs to run faster and yelling behind him for Taehyung to speed up. He can't help the smile that tugs at his lips as Hongjoong slides his hand into his hair, tugging his head back so he can meet the witch's eyes.

Jimin blinks up at his through blurry eyes. The rogue smiles almost sweetly.

"Maybe before we go, I can have a taste of you," Hongjoong says, licking his lips.

Jimin is too tired to react, so he shuts his eyes, waiting, hoping Yoongi bursts through the trees soon. All he cares about is for Jungkook to be okay. He doesn't find the strength to care if the rogue bites him.

A loud blast fills his ears and the hold on his hair loosens, letting him go. Jimin cracks his eyes open, focusing on the hole that's now present on Hongjoong's chest. The rogue gasps, before falling backwards onto the group, disintegrating into ashes upon impact. 

Without Hongjoong in the way, he finally spots the person standing just a few feet away, gun still up and smoking. Silver bullet, Jimin realizes, falling sideways on the grass. His eyes begin to close, and he watches as the stranger lowers the gun, tucking it away behind him. As he steps forward, Jimin finally gives in to the darkness.

The stranger walks around the two unconscious people on the ground, stopping when he's in front of Jungkook. The younger is still deliriously staring into nothing, back resting against a tree. Slowly, the stranger kneels down, fingers gently grabbing Jungkook's chin and gently lifts his head to meet the human's empty eyes.

"Sorry I took so long to get here," the stranger smiles sadly. "I'm here now."

Jungkook just stares blankly at the stranger, and his eyes finally close, body going limp against the tree.

Before his mind drifts into nothingness, he hears the stranger speak again.

"I missed you."

Jungkook finally slips into dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm soooooooo sorry i took so long to update! writer's block and all and this chapter was hard to write. i'm sorry if it felt rushed.
> 
> yugyeom is here now and it seems like he has some feelings he needs to work through. how will he react when he notices taehyung mated jungkook? also, will he end up kicking taehyung's ass for everything?
> 
> and who's the new stranger? hmmmm i wonder....
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this chapter! thank you for waiting and reading!


	7. VII

**Jiminie**

_Hey, Yoon. Can you and Tae come to the clearing by the studio? Jungkookie isn't doing okay. Hurry please._

"Hey, Tae," Yoongi says, standing from the sofa in the living room of the Kim mansion. His three vampire friends in the room look at him with an eyebrow raised. There's five more vampires who are friends with Namjoon standing around. They had finally arrived to discuss the issues with the council. "We gotta go. _Now_. Jimin just text me saying Jungkook wasn't doing okay."

Taehyung's eyes widen, rushing to his feet. He's quick to follow Yoongi outside and into a run. They run side by side, even though Taehyung is faster and can rush forward. He wouldn't leave his friend behind, though. 

They're quiet during their run, the sound of the wind is the only thing that resonates in their ears. It shocks Taehyung when Yoongi suddenly groans and loses his footing, falling on the ground. Taehyung gasps, rushing back to his friend's side.

"Yoongi, what's wrong?"

Yoongi is gasping for air, hand clutching his chest, "Jimin."

Taehyung's eyes widen. The bond.

"I can feel him," Yoongi wheezes, forehead dotting with sweat. "He's scared and helpless. I think they're being attacked."

Panic fills within Taehyung. They have to hurry.

Yoongi stands with a groan, "We can't waste time. Let's go."

Taehyung nod as they both kick their legs back into their run. It's not long before the lights of the campus come into view in the night. They push themselves to go faster, following Jimin's and Jungkook's scents. 

"There's three more scents mingling with theirs," Yoongi notes.

Taehyung nods. He knows one of the scents even though he hasn't smelled it in a while. 

Yugyeom.

Jimin had let him know Yugyeom had arrived to their dorm early in the morning. Yugyeom would be spending the day with Jungkook. He knew it was good for Jungkook to spend time with his eldest friend, but that didn't mean he wasn't _okay_ with it. He knew of Yugyeom and his feelings for Jungkook all too well.

Suddenly, one of the unknown scents disappears, making them blink at each other in confusion. There was still one stranger's scent mingling with the others, so they pushed onwards.

Finally, they break through the trees, stopping in the clearing where the scents ended. Neither of them are winded, as if they hadn't just ran ten miles in just a few minutes. Their eyes scan the area. Yugyeom is unconscious on the ground, both vampires instantly smelling the blood coming from the youngest.

Yoongi gasps, finding Jimin just a few feet away, also unconscious on the ground. He rushes to his mate, gently cradling him in his arms. 

"Jiminie?" Yoongi calls out, panicked. "Can you hear me?"

No answer from the witch.

Taehyung looks away from the couple, eyes finally finding Jungkook. He's unconscious as well, slumped against a tree. Finally, his eyes fall on the stranger who is kneeling down in front of his mate. The vampire growls in warning, for the stranger to step away from Jungkook. The stranger blinks up at him, confused. He glances from Taehyung to Jungkook and back to the vampire again before he stands, holding up his arms defensively.

"Relax," the stranger says, taking one step back and away from Jungkook. Taehyung walks forward, snarling with every step. The stranger takes a step back with each step Taehyung takes forward. 

Once Taehyung stands in front of Jungkook, the snarling ends, death glare in his eyes replaced with soft worried eyes. He kneels down in front of Jungkook, brushing the hairs away from his eyes. Watching as the strands return to their place, he gently cups Jungkook's cheek, smiling sadly. 

_He's okay._

Lowering his hand, Taehyung's eyes turn dark again as he stands, turning to the stranger.

He cocks his head to the side, "Who are you?"

The stranger blinks, confused, before he chuckles. "I know what this looks like, but I didn't harm them."

Taehyung raises an eyebrow, "You expect me to believe that? You're the only one here still conscious and that one over there is bleeding."

"T-Tae," Jimin's soft voice comes from behind him. He turns, watching as Jimin opens his eyes slowly, blinking up at his mate. Yoongi tries to keep him still in his arms, but the witch shakes his head, pushing himself to stand. His legs shake under him, but Yoongi keeps an arm wrapped around his waist, holding him up and steady. "He helped us. There was a rogue. He hurt Yugyeom, but he helped us and killed the rogue."

Taehyung sighs, turning back to the stranger. "Sorry about that. Tensions are high. Thank you for helping them," he throws a finger over his shoulder, pointing back towards Yugyeom. "You could have let that one bite the dust, though."

Jimin smacks the back of his head, catching him off guard. Taehyung glares back at him, rubbing the back of his head. Jimin sighs, rolling his eyes, while his mate stands behind him, staying close in case he needs to catch him.

The witch turns his attention to the stranger, "Don't pay attention to him. He's just overly protective and acts all mean, but he's the biggest softy I know," Jimin chuckles when Taehyung scoffs and rolls his eyes. "My name is Jimin. Thank you for helping us."

Jimin bows, almost toppling over, but his mate is quick to catch him. The witch smiles up at his mate, thanking him.

"My name is Taehyung," the vampire states. "That's Yoongi, Jimin's mate. The unconscious idiot that stinks is Yugyeom," his eyes turn to Jungkook, softening as his heart clenches. "And that's Jungkook. My mate."

The stranger's eyes widen for a split second, but he quickly replaces it with amusement.

"My name is Jay," he finally introduces himself, bowing. "Not that meeting all of you isn't a pleasure, but we really should get out of here and go somewhere safe."

The three agree. Jimin complains when Yoongi pressures for him to carry the witch, but he easily gives in. He knows his mate was worried and understands he should just let him do as he wishes. To ease him.

Taehyung gently picks up Jungkook, cradling him closely to his chest. The human releases a sigh through his mouth, breath tickling Taehyung's neck.

Jay sighs, understanding he's the only one left to be responsible for Yugyeom. He throws the younger over his shoulder. 

"Feel free to drop him," Taehyung says once Jay approaches them again. "I can't believe we have to bring _him_ back too."

"Be nice," Jimin sighs against Yoongi's chest. "He protected me and Jungkookie from the rogue before Jay showed up."

Taehyung sighs. He can't believe he's going to owe Yugyeom back for that.

Thankfully, Jay has a car. If not, they would have had to walk back to the mansion. The two vampires would have opted out for running since it was faster, but there was no way Jay could have kept up with them. It's tight in the car. Taehyung sits in the passenger's seat with Jungkook on his lap, cradled against him, while the others sit in the back. Jay follows Taehyung's directions back to the mansion, and they make it back within minutes.

Once in the mansion, Taehyung goes straight to his bedroom upstairs. He's gentle when he settles Jungkook in his bed, covering him with the covers up to his chin. The vampire sits on the edge of the bed, his hand stroking through Jungkook's hair.

It's kind of surreal having Jungkook back in his room. In his _bed_. Now, it almost feels like he doesn't even belong here anymore. 

"I'm sorry," he whispers, tears burning in his eyes. "I love you so much. I promise I'll make everything better soon."

Taehyung leans down, presses his lips to Jungkook's forehead.

A hand fists into Taehyung's shirt, causing him to flinch back. His gaze falls on his shirt, finding Jungkook's hand. The vampire smiles, undoing the human's fingers and bringing the hand up to his lips. He presses a kiss to each knuckle with a smile.

"I love you," a soft whisper.

Taehyung's eyes fly open; wide. Jungkook remains unconscious, but Taehyung knows he didn't imagine those words. Maybe he would ask Jimin to pinch him to make sure he wasn't dreaming. But he knows Jungkook muttered those words. Those three words that he longed to hear since erasing Jungkook's memories.

"Tae," Namjoon says once he returns to the common area downstairs. Taehyung almost sighs in frustration. Maybe he should have stayed upstairs with Jungkook, but he knows there's things he must take care of. He meets his brothers eyes and nods, following him to the office. The other vampires, Namjoon's friends, are now gone. Yoongi is on the small sofa with Jimin laying own, head on the vampire's lap. Jin is sitting on Namjoon's desk chair, while Jay is leaning against the wall. Namjoon glances his way, then walks to stand next to his husband. "I don't even know what to say anymore."

Jin smiles, taking his husband's hand and giving him an encouraging squeeze.

Jimin is the one to speak next, sitting up against his mate's complaints, "A rogue attacked us tonight. But he didn't just come for Jungkook. He came for me as well."

"What?" Yoongi's eyes fly open. "Why you?"

Jimin shakes his head, "He didn't say." The witch meets Jay's eyes. "I used all of my energy trying to hold him off. He hit Yugyeom pretty hard in the head. If it wasn't for Jay, I don't know what would have happened."

"You killed the rogue?" Namjoon asks.

Jay nods, "I'm a warlock. I was in the area and someone led me to you. I don't know who it was, but it seems like he knew you."

Jimin looks around, confused, wondering who it could have been.

"The rogue didn't say anything important, Jimin?" Namjoon asks, free hand stroking through Jin's hair. "Anything that may have explained why he was after you as well?"

Jimin shakes his head, eyes on his lap. Yoongi rubs a hand over his back.

Namjoon sighs, eyes meeting his brother's, "I think it's pretty clear now that it would be best for you to stay by Jungkook's side. He's not safe without you."

Taehyung nods, "I know."

Jay raises an eyebrow, but he doesn't comment.

"Jimin, can you revert Jungkook's amnesia?" Jin asks.

Jimin fidgets with Yoongi's fingers over his lap, "It's an irreversible spell."

"What?" Jin gasps, eyes wide.

Taehyung feels his heart hit his stomach.

"He has to find a way to break the spell and regain his memories," Jimin adds sadly. "No witch can break the spell."

Taehyung growls, "Don't you think this would have been something important to tell me beforehand."

Yoongi snarls, rushing up from the sofa. His hands first into Taehyung's shirt collar as he pushes the vampire back against the wall.

"Don't you fucking dare," he hisses. "This was your idea to begin with. And for what? You should have thought about this longer. Listened to us. Talked to _him_ about it. Now my mate is in danger as well because of your careless and selfish thinking."

"Yoongi," Jimin whispers, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Don't. Please."

Yoongi growls, shoving Taehyung away from him before he returns to his mate's side. "Let's go, Jimin. You need rest."

Jimin nods, taking Yoongi's hand. Before they exit, the witch turns back to Taehyung, mouthing a quick "I'm sorry", before the two leave. Yoongi slams the door behind them, making only Jay flinch.

The room is silent, and Jay whistles, "Maybe I should go. Tensions are high and you guys have a lot to figure out." He steps away from the wall, extending his hand towards Taehyung. "Feel free to contact me any time. I'll fight with you guys."

Taehyung nods, taking the warlock's hand. "Thank you. For everything."

When Jay leaves, Taehyung slumps down on the sofa Yoongi and Jimin had been on earlier. He sighs, running a hand through his hair. He glances up at the mint colored strands. Maybe he should dye his hair back to black.

"Tae," Namjoon finally speaks. "What are you going to do?"

Taehyung sighs again, "I can't just go back to normal. I'm just gonna have to reinsert myself back into his life. Go back to my classes. Figure out a way for him to regain his memories. I have no idea how, though."

"Whatever you do, Tae," Jin says, standing. "Stay by his side. He's safe when he's with you. We have backup now from Joon's friends and we're here for you and him. We'll figure it out together."

"Yeah," Taehyung smiles. "Thank you."

Jin smiles, before he presses a kiss to Namjoon's cheek and exits the office. "I'm gonna go make sure that idiot hasn't bled out or has a concussion."

Namjoon chuckles when Jin closes the door behind him.

"Have you found anything?" Taehyung asks his brother.

Namjoon sighs, tired, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm getting there. It's a lot of reading. Jin has been helping me. Father really didn't leave much behind, so it's a little hard."

"You know, Joon," Taehyung says, expression serious. "If we were to get into the main library the council keeps hidden, maybe we could find more."

Namjoon nods, "Easier said than done, though."

"We have to find a way to get inside," Taehyung states, stretching.

"I've been thinking," Namjoon says as his brother stands. "When the rogue attacked Jungkook, he mentioned something. How _they_ were after you mating him." Taehyung nods, signaling for his brother that he remembers. "If Jungkook regains his memories, we can ask him why he said that. I think the rogue told him important information that could help us."

"Not if," Taehyung growls. "He _will_. I will make sure he does."

"Of course," Namjoon quickly agrees.

"I know my decision wasn't the best, but I was worried for his safety," Taehyung says sadly. It ached Namjoon to see his brother so broken. To see Jungkook so empty and in danger. Determined, Taehyung continues, "I know now and I will make sure he's safe. By his side."

Namjoon smiles proudly, ruffling his brother's hair. "We'll figure it out. I promise."

\------------------------

_Jungkook moans, his whole body tingling. There's heat pooling at the base of his stomach. He opens his heavy, blearing eyes. He's on the same bed from his previous dream, face pressed against the pillow. A sigh escapes him, drool running down his chin and sweat covering his skin. He ruts his hips down against the bed, moaning again. His cock is hard, his sweatpants uncomfortable and rubbing against his length. _

_"Aren't you a little desperate bunny, pretty?" That deep voice teases behind him._

_"Ah! Yes, fuck!" Jungkook moans against the pillow, hands fisting into the sheets. He can feel the pre cum begin to soak his underwear. _

_The deep voice rumbles in amusement. He wants to turn around towards the voice, but he's too caught up in the heat, intensifying with each rut._

_"Cum for me, little love," the voice growls, a hand rubbing against the small of his back. His back arches at the touch, his orgasm bursting through him so hard, he blanks out._

Jungkook blinks his eyes open, groaning. His dream replaying in his mind.

What the fuck was that?

His cock is hard, uncomfortable in his pants.

Great. He was in someone's room, hard after a wet dream.

Wait.

Where the fuck was he?

He sits up on the bed, eyes looking around in the darkness. The room was familiar. It was the same room in his dreams. There's something cozy and comforting about this room and it makes Jungkook want to cuddle back into the pillows and make himself into a blanket burrito.

If only he couldn't feel the boner in his pants. He groans. This was so embarrassing. He was in a stranger's bed, hard after having a wet dream in the same room after the night...Wait, what had happened last night?

Jungkook tries to rummage his brain, but he can only remember bits and pieces. He remembers him and Yugyeom meeting Jimin in the studio, panicking. He remembers suddenly feeling weightless and being outside in the open air. Jimin and Yugyeom fighting.

His parents are dead.

Fuck, he doesn't have a family. He spent so many days dreading his parents for not contacting him only to find out they're dead. Oh fuck. He's an asshole.

And now he's crying.

He's so caught up in his thoughts, he doesn't realize the door has opened until the bed shifts. Jungkook blinks his teary eyes, finally looking up from the comforter. His breath catches in his throat. 

There he was. The mint haired stranger, watching him with concerned eyes. He's as beautiful as he remembers. Causes his chest to tighten and toes to tingle as he remembers.

"Hey," There it is. That deep voice again. It sends shivers through Jungkook's body. "Are you okay?"

Jungkook sighs, wishing he could shift closer to the stranger. "No, not really."

The stranger's eyes turn even sadder. "Talk to me. What's on your mind?"

"Everything," Jungkook mumbles. "Nothing."

That makes the stranger's lips pull into a small smile, "That sounds complicated."

Jungkook chuckles, rubbing the tears away from his face with his sweater sleeve. "You have no idea."

Both stay in silence for a few minutes. It's nice and comforting. Jungkook feels so at ease, it makes his mind spin.

"Can I ask you something?" Jungkook asks shyly.

"Of course," Taehyung nods.

"D-did I-" He stammers, wishing he wasn't so shy and nervous. He sighs, calming his nerves. "Did we know each other? Before I lost my memories," He swallows, almost too scared to hear the answer. "I-I feel like know you. Well, I _know_ that I know you. I can't explain it, though. It's just a feeling I have. But last time, you were saying things that led me to believe I know you. Like when you apologized. Why did you apologize?"

He knows he's rambling. Fuck, he's so nervous.

The stranger chuckles, and fuck is it a beautiful sound to Jungkook's ears. It makes warmth bloom in his chest and injured wrist.

"That's a lot of questions," The stranger says, smirking.

Jungkook blushes, eyes focusing on anything but the stranger's face. "S-sorry."

The stranger hums, "We did know each other."

Jungkook's eyes widen, finally looking up to the stranger. He's not looking at him anymore. Instead, he's looking down at his feet, teeth gnawing at his bottom lip nervously. Something within Jungkook makes him want to reach forward, hold his hand, or hug him, or even kiss him. But that would definitely be weird.

So why is something tugging Jungkook forward by the chest, leading him to the stranger.

He doesn't know how, but he suppresses the pull, tugging back. He would _definitely_ scare off the stranger.

But they knew each other. _Know_ each other. 

Jungkook smiles, "Oh."

The stranger turns to hum with a raised brow. There's confusion in the action, but mostly amusement.

"Oh?" he asked, teasing.

Jungkook nods, blushing, "I-I'm glad to know that. I'm sorry I don't remember you. I honestly don't even remember your name and it's hurting me more than the others'," He watches the stranger's feature turn sad again, avoiding Jungkook's eyes. Jungkook extends his hand, smiling. "I'm Jungkook, though. It's good to meet you again, I guess."

Something flashes through the strangers eyes, but it's so quick, Jungkook doesn't have the chance to analyze it. The other smiles, taking Jungkook's hand. Jungkook's breath catches in his throat again. His whole body tingles, especially his bandages wrist. There's a giddy and happy feeling in his chest. Happiness. Home. He felt like he had just come home. 

Since waking up at the hospital, Jungkook had only felt painfully empty and sad. Now it's the opposite of that, and it gives him hope. Hope to continue on, to regain his memories. To fight for them.

"My name is Taehyung," the stranger finally says, eyes filled with warmth. "It was a pleasure to meet you then, and even more to meet you now."

And oh fuck did Jungkook swoon at those words. He can feel himself blushing, but he also feels his eyes burn with tears, but he holds them back.

It feels as though they remain there, holding hands, for hours. Taehyung smiles, releasing Jungkook's hand. The younger whines, instantly shocked by the noise. His eyes are wide, mouth agape. He can't believe he really just whined in front of the beautiful man in front of him.

But Jungkook didn't notice Taehyung wince at the noice, as if he had been struck by something. Jungkook opens his mouth to apologize, but Taehyung speaks up.

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon."

Jungkook pales. Had he been asleep for that long? When did he fall asleep? How did he even get here?

Wait. 

Where was Yugyeom? And Jimin?

Taehyung notices Jungkook deep in thought, leaning down to see him under his hair. "Are you okay?"

Jungkook sighs with a nod, "Frustrated. I don't remember anything again."

Again, Taehyung winces, but he speaks as if knowing what had been on Jungkook's mind.

"Jimin is my best friend. He called us over because you had lost consciousness. We brought you back here."

"Us?" Jungkook asks, confused.

_Fuck_. Taehyung curses himself.

"Um, yeah. Myself and Jimin's boyfriend," Taehyung answers, scratching the back of his neck.

Jungkook's eyes widen, "Jimin has a boyfriend?"

Taehyung is panicking, but he keeps it from showing to the human. "I know you have a lot of questions, but lets get you something to eat first," The vampire begins to stand. "We can all talk after."

Something tugs on the hem of his shirt, stopping him. His eyes trail down, finding small pale fingers grabbing at the material. He smiles as his eyes follow the fingers, to the bandaged wrist, up the arm, and to Jungkook's wide panicked eyes. They're sparkling with unshed tears. Those eyes that held galaxies, watching him with worry.

"What's wrong?" Taehyung asks fondly, keeping himself from taking Jungkook's shaking hand in his. 

As if finally realizing what he had done, Jungkook's eyes widen, releasing Taehyung's shirt. His head drops, fringe hiding his eyes, but Taehyung can see the blush tinting the human's cheeks.

"S-sorry," Jungkook mumbles.

Taehyung's eyes narrow. Jungkook has always been shy and timid, but now that has intensified. He knows everything since the attack has been too much for Jungkook and his mind. Hell, he was already broken after his family's death. This would only make things worse.

"Hey, it's okay," Taehyung smiles again. "You didn't do anything wrong." _It's just the mark calling out to me _ he thinks.

Jungkook only whines pitifully, shaming him even further.

"Hey, I promise it's okay," Taehyung assures again, leaning down at the edge of the bed by Jungkook's side. Jungkook looks over at him, blush still adorning his cheeks. Taehyung smiles, holding his hand out to him. "You're okay. Can you take my hand? I promise I wont let go."

Jungkook's eyes look from Taehyung's hand to his eyes. They're full of so much warmth, fondness, sadness, regret, but mostly promise. 

"You promise?" He asks timidly. Taehyung almost coos, heart warming as Jungkook's eyes twinkle.

"I promise, little one," Taehyung smiles. Jungkook's eyes widen, a pretty blush tinting his cheeks.

When Jungkook smiles, Taehyung's breath hitches. The younger takes Taehyung's hand and warmth blooms in both their chests. Jungkook blinks up at him in wonder, trying to see the elder's reaction. Taehyung's eyes are sad, thumb rubbing circles over the back of Jungkook's hand. 

He's definitely sure there's something Taehyung and even Jimin aren't telling him. When Taehyung smiles, Jungkook opens his mouth to ask him, the elder speaks.

"Ready?"

Jungkook swallows the lump in his throat along with all of his questions, and nods. 

Taehyung gently helps him stand, free hand grasping Jungkook's elbow to hold him up. The younger raises his head, smiling up at the elder. 

Being this close to Jungkook again almost brings tears to Taehyung's eyes.

"Thank you, hyung," Jungkook whispers, blush still tinting his cheeks.

"Of course," Taehyung smiles, squeezing the younger's hand. "Ready to see the others?"

Jungkook's nerves kickstart again, but he nods, not wanting to trouble the elder any further. Taehyung gives his hand a reassuring squeeze, before he turns and leads the younger outside. As they walk, hand in hand, Jungkook's eyes are wide, mouth agape, taking in his surroundings. The house is huge and beautiful, the stairs large and grand, looking out into an enormous foyer. Taehyung is watching him from his peripheral chuckling at Jungkook's sparkling wondering eyes. Those beautiful eyes.

"Hyung, this is your home?" Jungkook's voice is high pitched with amazement.

"Yes," Taehyung chuckles, squeezing Jungkook's hand as they ascend the stairs. "I live here with my brother and his husband."

"Wow," Jungkook breathes out, unable to form any words. Taehyung chuckles again, stoping once they reach the end of the stairs. He smiles when he turns to Jungkook, who is still looking around. When the younger's eyes return to him, he blushes and apologizes.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Taehyung asks, not wanting to overwhelm his little one. "We don't have to if you don't want to. You can return upstairs and I can bring you up something to eat or I can drive you back to your dorm."

Jungkook smiles, shaking his head, "I'm okay. Lets go."

Taehyung nods, leading the younger into the kitchen. The murmuring of voices end once they enter the kitchen, five heads turning their way, each holding concerned gazes. A body presses against his back, and when he looks over his shoulder, he sees Jungkook against him. Taehyung squeezes his hand, turning to the younger. Jungkook whines, pressing his forehead against Taehyung's shoulder. 

"S-sorry," Jungkook whispers, free hand fisting into Taehyung's shirt. "I didn't expect so many people."

"I know, sweet thing," Taehyung whispers against his hair. "Want to go?"

The younger shakes his head, hair tickling Taehyung's chin. "Just-just need a minute."

Taehyung smiles, "Take your time."

The others remain quiet, and Taehyung doesn't turn to look at the others. His attention is focused on the one he loves in his arms. The boy is still shaking, taking deep breaths to calm himself. 

After a few minutes, Jungkook squeezes Taehyung's hand and raises his head, eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"I'm ready," he whispers, dreadfully moving away from Taehyung's warm body. He was too nervous to be shy before, but his actions hit him now. He can't believe he just pressed up against Taehyung. But it had felt so natural.

Taehyung turns, mouthing a quick thank you to everyone in the kitchen.

"Hey Jungkookie,"Jimin smiles, standing and approaching the two. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, hyung," Jungkook says shyly. "Sorry for causing you trouble during practice."

Jimin's eyebrows furrow, "You didn't cause any trouble, Jungkookie. Thank you for the treat and coffee."

Jungkook nods, blushing. Taehyung guides him to sit on a stool at the kitchen counter. Jungkook thanks him as the elder joins the other strangers in the kitchen. One of the strangers is watching him with fond worried eyes. He's absolutely beautiful. His hair is long, bangs pushed back exposing his forehead, puffy lips pouting. There was another man standing by the first one, beautiful as well. His skin was tan like Taehyung's, long silver hair curling at the nape of his neck. The third one was seated next to Jimin, who sat next to Jungkook. This one was beautiful as well, and Jungkook holds back the chuckle when his first thought is "meow". The man's eyes are locked on Taehyung's, as if they're having a mental conversation.

Jimin clears his throat, sighing with frustration at the tension in the room. Tension Jungkook is oblivious of.

"Jungkookie," the witch says, smiling when Jungkook turns his attention to him. He points at the man with the silver hair, "That's Namjoon hyung. He's Taehyung's brother," Then he points to the man over the stovetop with the exposed forehead, "That's Jin hyung, Namjoon's husband," Then he points to the man next to him. "And this is Yoongi hyung. My boyfriend."

Jungkook nods, blushing again. He feels upset with Jimin for not letting him know he had a boyfriend before. But mostly because he knows Jimin has been hiding things from him. He swallows down the ager.

"It's good to meet everyone," he mumbles. "Again, I guess. Sorry I don't remember you all."

Jin coos, "You're too cute, Jungkookie."

Jungkook's head snaps up, blinking up at the elder, who smiles fondly towards him. 

"Jungkook-ah," Namjoon speaks up. "You shouldn't apologize for not remembering us. Just knowing you're safe and healthy is what's important to us."

Jungkook's eyes widen, and he smiles, eyes returning to his lap. "Thank you."

Jin sets up a plate for Jungkook and Jimin topped with food. Jungkook's mouth waters. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until the plate was set in front of him. He thanks Jin, noticing himself, Namjoon, Yoongi, and Taehyung don't have a plate.

"Aren't you guys going to eat?"

Taehyung shakes his head, "We already ate, don't worry. You go ahead and eat as much as you like."

Jungkook nods, taking his spoon in his hand as Taehyung turns to grab him something to drink. The human scoops a spoonful into his mouth, moaning as the flavors burst in his tongue. He moans. It's so delicious.

Something sparks behind his eyes, head thudding painfully. He winces, eyes going wide. He can hear his name being called, but he can't register who it is or focus on it.

His focus is on what's replaying in his mind.

_"Jinnie hyung," Jungkook claps, excited. "This is so good!"_

_Jin chuckles, "I'm happy you like it, Jungkookie. I cook just for you and Jiminie so I'm happy when you both enjoy it."_

_Jungkook swallows, grinning, "I don't know what I would do without you. I think I love you more than Ta-"_

Jungkook blinks. He's surrounded by a light blue light. His sight is blurry, trying to blink away the blurriness. When it clears, there's three faces above him, watching him in concern. 

"Are you back with us?" Taehyung asks. And wait, when did he end up on the floor? He sits up, Taehyung's hand on his back helping him.

"Y-yeah," he nod. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you would tell us that, Jungkook-ah," Namjoon said. "You suddenly just spaced out and fell off the stool."

"I-I suddenly remembered something," Jungkook explains as Taehyung helps him stand. "I was here and Jin was there too."

Jin smiles, but his eyes are sad, "That's good, right? You remembered something."

Jungkook nods, sighing. He's angry. So angry. He doesn't understand why they couldn't just tell Jungkook everything.

"You okay, Minnie?" he hears Yoongi speak, turning his head their way.

Jimin was slouched on his stool, breathing heavy and clutching his chest with his hand. Yoongi is standing against him, holding his forearms so the witch doesn't fall over.

"I-I'm fine," Jimin gasps, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "I haven't fully recovered yet."

Yoongi's eyes narrow as he hands Jimin a glass of water.

Jungkook can't stand it anymore. "I'm going home."

Everyone looks at each other in silence, before Taehyung returns his eyes to him, nodding. 

"I'll take you-"

"No!" Jungkook accidentally shouts, causing everyone in the kitchen to flinch. "I need to be alone. I need to go home."

He rushes out of the kitchen, to the foyer where he spots his boots. Quickly putting them on, he throws the door open and stops for a second, turning. Taehyung is standing there, just a few feet away from him. He's sporting another sad and guilty expression. It angers Jungkook further, and he gnaws his teeth on his bottom lip. He has nothing to say. Doesn't even understand why he's so angry.

"I'm sorry," Taehyung says.

"Don't," Jungkook whispers, swallowing down a sob. He doesn't want to break down. Not yet. "Just don't. Please."

Taehyung doesn't say anything.

"I don't know what's going on," Jungkook speaks, hand clutching at his heart. "I don't know anything. I'm so fucking empty and it hurts. It hurts to be around you, but it also makes me feel at ease and like I have finally come home. I don't know what to make of that. What I do know is that you and everyone are hiding something from me. Something important. And I can't. I can't do this. I don't know what to do. I don't know who I _am_."

He doesn't realize he's sobbing and rambling until he stops speaking. Damn it. He wasn't supposed to say that. He was supposed to go home, get into bed and cry. Cry until hopefully something made sense. Anything.

Taehyung takes tentative steps closer to him, until he's standing just a foot away from the human. Jungkook is sobbing, body shaking. He wants to reach out and touch him. Hug him. But he can't. Shouldn't.

"Let me take you home," he whispers. "Please."

Jungkook sobs again, but nods.

That's how Jungkook finds himself in the passenger's seat. Sniffling. Eyes watching the dark forrest outside the window. Taehyung is driving. They're sitting in silence; tense silence. 

Taehyung wants to say something. So much. But he doesn't know if he should or can. Jimin had said Jungkook had to unlock his memories himself. Not be told everything. That would only overwhelm him and probably break his mind.

Jungkook presses his forehead against the cold window, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

Taehyung hums, "You really should stop apologizing. There's nothing you need to say sorry for."

Jungkook shrugs, "And you do?"

Taehyung's hands clench around the steering wheel. "You have no idea."

Jungkook can't help but roll his eyes, "Yeah, no shit. Amnesia."

There's a beat of silence, and then suddenly, Taehyung bursts into laughter. Jungkook lifts his head, watching the elder with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry," Taehyung says through his laugh, taking a breath to calm himself. "I'm not laughing at you, I promise. I would never."

Before Jungkook can stop himself, he speaks out, "You have a beautiful laugh. You should do it more often."

Once he comes to the realization he said that out loud, he squeaks, pressing his hand to his mouth and blushes.

Taehyung chuckles, "Thank you, I guess?"

Jungkook wishes the ground could swallow him whole right about now.

Silence surrounds them again, as Jungkook tries to calm his erratic heartbeat.

Finally, he speaks again.

"Why don't you?"

"Hmm?"

"Laugh and smile."

"I didn't have my reason to by me until now."

Silence again.

Jungkook wonders what that means. Wonders why there's a sudden warmth that fills him and the tug at his heart.

He opens his mouth to speak again, the car abruptly brakes, wheels squealing beneath them. Jungkook panics, squeezing his eyes shut, waiting for the impact. There's a press against his chest. 

When the impact doesn't come, Jungkook opens his eyes. Taehyung's hand is pressed against his chest.

Taehyung growls, "This fucking dumbass."

Jungkook finally looks up, wondering why Taehyung had slammed on the breaks. Standing in front of the car, lit only by the headlights of the car in the darkness, is Yugyeom. Or at least, it looks like Yugyeom. This Yugyeom has sharp teeth, golden eyes, muscles almost ripping his clothes.

"Yugyeom?" Jungkook whispers, hands beginning to shake.

"Stay in the car," Taehyung says, opening his door. Before Jungkook can complain, Taehyung is already out of the car and slamming the door shut, making Jungkook flinch. He wonders how the door remains in its hinges with how much force Taehyung used to close the door.

Jungkook watches as Taehyung approaches Yugyeom, a bad feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Taehyung growls, clenching his hands into Yugyeom's shirt.

Yugyeom snarls, "I'm taking him. I'm not leaving him with the likes of _you_ for another second."

Taehyung releases a dark laugh, "So kidnap him? What makes you better than the council then?"

Yugyeom snaps his teeth at Taehyung, who easily moves away and shoves the other back. 

"You have caused all of this. It's your fucking fault. You don't deserve him," Yugyeom snaps, muscles bulging through his clothes, ripping them.

"Yugyeom, I swear to fuck, you better not shift," Taehyung threatens. "Not in front of _him_."

Yugyeom only laughs, dropping down on his knees, bones cracking loudly, "You might be royalty, but you're shit to me. You can't tell me what to do. I'm taking him with me. I will make sure he's safe and happy. Something you have failed doing."

Taehyung doesn't fight against him. He can't. He can't because he's right. But that doesn't mean he's going to allow Yugyeom to expose them.

He opens his mouth, ready to yell for the shifter to stop, but he's quickly interrupted.

"Yugyeom, stop!"

Jungkook.

Both mystics snap their attention back to the car. Where Jungkook is now standing outside by the passenger's side door. The human's eyes are wide, hair blowing back in the cold wind.

"Jungkook, get back in the car," Taehyung demands, panicking.

"Jungkook, come with me," Yugyeom says at the same time.

"Fuck you both!" Jungkook screams, causing both mystics to flinch. "You both call yourselves my friends, that you're trying to help me and want the best for me. But you don't know shit. You don't fucking know what I'm going through. How fucking broken I am. You're too caught up in your own bullshit to actually care."

Silence. Awkward silence.

Yugyeom's eyes are down on the road, dreadful. Taehyung is focused on Jungkook, who is now crying, taking deep breaths.

The vampire sighs, "He's right."

He turns to the shifter, who chuckles.

"Yeah, but still fuck you," Yugyeom says. "He is right, though."

Taehyung nods, extending his hand for the shifter to take, "Lets put our shit aside. For _him_."

Yugyeom only grins, taking Taehyung's hand, who helps him stand. He looks into the vampire's eyes, "For him."

"T-Tae," Jungkook's soft voice fills their ears again, panicked this time. 

Both of the mystics' eyes shift back to him, instantly widening.

The human is surrounded by a circled green glow, trapping him. 

Taehyung opens his mouth, kicking his legs to run to the younger. There's a black hooded figure behind him, but he can see the white grin under the hood.

"Jungkook!" Taehyung screams, hand extended to grab the younger. He's _so_ close. The human's eyes are wide, pleading. 

"The council send their regards," The hooded figure states and then he disappears, taking Jungkook with him.

Taehyung's legs shake, crumpling down on the road. He sobs into the darkness of the night, punching the road beneath him, cracking it. He had lost him again. He had failed him again.

"Jungkook!" He screams until his throat is raw, because that's all he can do right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year!!
> 
> sorry for the delay again! i wanted to make sure this chapter wasn't too all over the place but also continued the story line. thank you for your patience and comments!
> 
> next chapter we'll be taking a dive into the council and maybe hoseok will finally come back into the picture without taehyung ripping his vocals chords out.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!


	8. VIII

"I'm going to fucking kill you," Yugyeom growls, hands fisting into Taehyung's shirt as he shoves the vampire against the hood of the car.

Taehyung's eyes open, red. He snarls, and before Yugyeom can flinch, the vampire swings, fist hitting the shifter on the jaw. Yugyeom cowers back, holding his jaw and groaning as Taehyung stands, fixing his shirt. When his eyes meet Yugyeom's, they're still glowing red.

"You clearly don't realize this, but him being taken was _your_ fault," Taehyung growls. "I was trying to get him home safely. You stopping us got him taken. Instead of blaming you, though, my priority is going and finding him."

Yugyeom snarls, but doesn't retort.

"I'll be going to find my mate now," Taehyung says, one hand grabbing the door handle of the driver's seat. "You can either come and cooperate, or you can just fuck off now. Either way, you need to stay the fuck away from my mate and stop ruining shit."

Taehyung sits in the car, shifting the gear to driver. The passenger's seat door opens, before Yugyeom slides in and closes the door. He huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I still don't like you and I never will,"

"The feeling is mutual," Taehyung rolls his eyes, driving back to the mansion. "But we don't have to like each other. We just have to be there for Jungkook and save him now."

Yugyeom doesn't reply, and honestly, Taehyung is glad he doesn't or he would have driven the car into a tree. The vampire opens his phone, dialing the last number on his call list.

"Tae?" Namjoon answers after one ring. "What's wrong?"

"Hey," Taehyung sighs. "I need you to gather everyone. A witch took Jungkook. I'm driving back home now. He took him to the council."

"Fuck," Namjoon growls and Taehyung's grip tighten on the steering wheel, almost crushing it. Yugyeom glances at his hands with wide, worried eyed, wondering if maybe he should have offered to drive. Namjoon takes a deep breath on the other side of the line. "Come back and we'll figure this out, Tae. We'll get him back. I promise."

"Yeah," Taehyung swallows the lump in his throat. "We will."

Once the call ends, an awkward silence fills the car. Taehyung can feel Yugyeom watching him, but he's too worried to care about asking why.

Finally, Yugyeom speaks, "You really love him."

Taehyung can't help but scoff, "You're realizing that now?"

"I guess you can say I am," Yugyeom hums, settling into the seat. "You know, when Jungkookie was little, he would always talk about love. He used to say once he found his true love, bells would chime around him and his stomach would fill with butterflies."

Yugyeom pauses, laughing at the memory. Taehyung can't help but smile, thinking about a young Jungkook thinking such sappy things.

"I waited for so long hoping that someone would be me," Yugyeom sighs sadly. "But I think I finally have come to terms that I'm not. You're his everything. You're the one who gave him those chimes and butterflies. You're the one he loves to no end."

Taehyung's eyes are wide and Yugyeom just chuckles.

"You're the one he has waited for," Yugyeom continues, stretching his sore legs. "All the times he talked about fated soulmates, and he finally found his."

Taehyung's foot slams on the breaks. Yugyeom's body flies forward, chest hitting the dashboard. Maybe not wearing a seatbelt was a terrible idea.

"What the fuck!" Yugyeom yells, sitting back on his seat as his hand rubs his chest.

"What did you just say?" Taehyung yells, eyes wide.

Yugyeom blinks at him, confused. "What?"

"The soulmates part."

"Uh, that you're his soulmate."

Taehyung lowers his head, resting his forehead on the steering wheel. Yugyeom watches him confused, wondering if he should speak or not.

Suddenly, Taehyung erupts into hysterical laughter, clutching his stomach as he throws his head back and cackles.

Yugyeom thinks for a split second that maybe he should silently creep out of the car and run away as fast as he can. He thinks maybe Taehyung has officially lost his mind.

Taehyung sighs, palms pressing against his face.

"Why didn't I think of that sooner?"

"Uh, you mind filling me in, please?" Yugyeom says. "I'm two seconds away from running away from you." Taehyung chuckles and returns to driving as if nothing happened. "Hey! Aren't you going to tell me what the fuck happened just now?"

"Hmm," Taehyung smirks. "I think it's best if I fill you in when we're with my brothers and the others. It'll be for the best. I hate having to repeat myself."

Yugyeom groans, crossing his arms over his chest as he settles back into his seat.

Maybe he should have ran the opposite way when he had the chance.

\------------------------

_Jungkookie._

_Hey._

_Little Love, it's time to wake up._

_Come on now._

_Open those beautiful Bambi eyes I love so much._

Jungkook hums, blinking his tired eyes open. They're hazy for a moment and he rubs his eyes clear with his sweater sleeve. Once he can see clearly, he looks around, mind still half asleep and trying to catch up.

Finally, he realizes he's in yet another situation where he doesn't know where he is or what happened. Just an average day then, huh?

He sits up, realizing he was sleeping on a big fluffy carpet. His eyes scan the area, noticing he's completely surrounded by ceiling high bookcases and old books. There's a high window to the side, covered by a red velvet curtain. He stands on shaky legs, rushing to it before pulling the curtains open. The windows are purposely fogged over, and he can barely make out the outside through it. Sighing, he retreats back, approaching the tall mahogany double doors. He tugs, but nothing. It's locked.

Groaning this time, he walks to one of the shelves, running his finger through the dusty books. He had no idea where he was or who had taken him, but at this point, he honestly didn't have the energy to question it.

The books are too dusty to read the titles and they look centuries old, which intrigues Jungkook. He finds a thick red one, slight cut on the side adorning the velvet cover. When he pulls it out, the dust over it is thick. He blows it away, stepping away from the falling dust.

"Werwolf anatomy?" He reads out loud, raising an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?"

Mystical creatures weren't real.

So why....

Curious now, he searches through the shelves, finding anything that stands out.

_Pixies and Fairies and How to Tell Them Apart._

_The History of Witchcraft._

_Potions for Beginners._

_The Creation of Lawn Gnomes._

Plop.

Jungkook gasps, shocked. When he looks down at the ground, there's a smaller book by his feet. Further expanding his curiosity, he sets all the books in his hands down, sitting on his knees to grab the small book.

"This one has no title?" He whispers, analyzing the book. This one is wrapped in old brown leather, worn out in the corners. There is a thin red string wrapped with a pretty bow in the front. It's the size of Jungkook's hand and probably older than any of the other books in the library.

Jungkook looks over his shoulders, worried someone might catch him.

Oh, right. He's locked in.

He returns his attention to the book. Gently, he undoes the bow, watching it fall to the ground. He's extra gentle when he opens the cover, worried he might damage it. 

_Do not allow this book to fall into the wrong hands. It belongs only in the hands of a true blood; my succession. Kim._

"A diary?" Jungkook whispers.

He turns the page carefully, squinting his eyes as he strains to read the old lettering. 

_As a true blood stand, no other shall rule over the mystics. The council may try to intervene, but they hold no power over a true blood._

_Xiumin continues to try to sway me and leave him and the council in charge instead of my sons, but legitimate child or not, they will be the ones to follow my path._

_The council will try to see me gone and over rule the mystic world, but they need to be stopped. _

_Sons, if you find this, make sure you read everything throughly. _

_Know that you will be most powerful when your true one is by your side._

_If the marks are complete, you will have all the power you need._

_You may find everything you need to know in this book._

A click sounds behind him. His back stiffens and he quickly pockets the diary, grabbing a different book he had left to the side, before standing and holding the book like a weapon.

The door slowly opens, and the book in his hands squeaks when he tightens his fingers on it. A head pokes through before their entire body rushes in and closes the door behind them.

"W-who are you?" Jungkook asks, ready to strike. The person turns and Jungkook gasps. "Kai?"

Kai's eyes widen, as if finally noticing who's in front of him. "Hey," he takes one step forward, instantly stopping when Jungkook makes a move to hit him with the book. "No need to attack me!""Are you serious?" Jungkook yells. "_You're_ the one who kidnapped me and I'm not supposed to defend myself just because I know you?"

Kai shakes his head, "No no! I didn't even know you were here!"

Jungkook rolls his eyes, "And I'm supposed to believe that?"

Kai groans in frustration, "Look, I swear it on my soulmate that I didn't know you were here. _They_ took you and I overheard them talking about someone in the library."

"They?" Jungkook questions, finally lowering the book. "Soulmate?"

He gasps, dropping the book back. Falling to his knees, he clutches at his bandages hand. 

Not this again.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Kai asks, at his side now.

"I get constant pains from my wound and I don't understand why," Jungkook replies, voice strained and face scrunched in pain.

Kai raises an eyebrow, "Can I see?"

"Again," Jungkook sighs. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because," Kai rolls his eyes, taking Jungkook's arm in his hands. "I'm your friend. Besides," He grins. "I'm a premed student."

His eyes scan the bandage, confused since it doesn't seem like it was done by any doctor. 

"I know my memory isn't the best," Jungkook says. "But I know the class we have together is a photography course."

Kai grins up at him, "Electives."

Jungkook rolls his eyes, watching as Kai begins to unwrap the bandage. The thought of stopping him did cross his mind. He was told to keep it bandaged for it to heal properly. But he was curious. Sue him.

And who knows. Maybe he _could_ trust Kai.

At least for now until he gets out of wherever he is.

Jungkook had been prepared to see marred skin under the bandage, an ugly scar, or even a reopened bloody wound. Instead, what he sees beneath the bandage makes his eyes go wide.

There's three letters imprinted on his skin. _KTH_.

Jungkook's free hand inches closer, fingertips stroking the lettering. It's brown and bumpy, and it doesn't hurt to touch. The lettering style is beautiful and neat, like it had been drawn with care onto a delicate and divine canvas.

Jungkook doesn't know how long he's admiring the mark for. He snaps out of his haze and looks up at Kai, who is watching his wrist with wide eyes.

"Kai?" Jungkook whispers. "Do you know what this is?"

As if snapping out of his own haze, Kai shakes his head and forces a smile, "I have no idea, but at least we finally know you're not hurt."

Jungkook sighs, taking his arm out of Kai's hands. "I knew I couldn't trust you."

Kai's smile disappears, eyes turning sad. "You're right. I wouldn't trust me either." Kai takes a pause to sigh, before his eyes meet Jungkook's, filled with determination. "But, I'll get you out of here, I promise. As for your wrist, that's not my story to tell."

Jungkook groans with a roll of his eyes, which makes Kai laugh. A genuine laugh, and it makes Jungkook's lips quirk into a small smile.

"By the way," Kai says, grabbing the book Jungkook had tried to use as a weapon earlier. He turns the book cover toward's Jungkook with a teasing smirk and raised eyebrow. "How to Properly Knot an Omega? Really?"

Jungkook's cheeks turn a bright shade of red, "I-It was the first book I had within reach! I don't even know what that means!"

"Right, right," Kai chuckles, tossing the book aside. "We should get going before someone comes check on you."

Jungkook nods, smiling when Kai holds out his hand to help him stand. Kai is quick to remind Jungkook to stay quiet and follow him no matter what, as he opens the library doors.

It did cross Jungkook's mind to just run as far as he could from this place and Kai. To his dismay, as soon as the door opened and he saw how big this place really was, he figured it would be best to just comply with Kai. The other clearly knew his way around.

As they tip toe their way around, Jungkook's eyes scan the area, admiring the old structure and different art pieces and status. Unfortunately, admiring art while escaping isn't an option, so he forces himself to focus and follow Kai.

His mind does keep drifting back to the mark on his wrist, and he finds himself subconsciously clutching it against his chest for comfort.

The mark proves that Jimin truly is hiding things from him. Jimin who had taken so much care of him, had told him to keep his arm bandaged, telling him it was still a recent wound from the attack. He should be angry. So why wasn't he?

He's snapped out of his thoughts when he crashes into Kai's back, who had stopped frozen in his tracks.

"Hey!" Jungkook whisper yells. "What the hell? Warn a guy."

Kai's eyes are wide ahead. Jungkook follows with his own eyes and finds two people walking their way. They haven't noticed them yet, but soon they will.

"No, not Soo," Kai whispers, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Kai," Jungkook says, placing his hand over Kai's shoulder. "We have to go another way."

"Yeah," Kai sighs. "You're right." As Kai turns, he smiles. "Let's go this-"

Kai stops dead in his tracks, eyes wide. Jungkook sees them at the same time and his heart plummets to the ground. Not because they had been caught, but because....

Why? Why does he feel this dread and fear when he meets those eyes?

"Well well well," the stranger speaks with a grin, eyes focused on Jungkook. "Seems like the little birdie was set free. How did that happen, Kai?"

"Luhan, please," Kai whispers. "Let it go already. Sehun doesn't want this. We all already spoke-"

Luhan growls, "I don't care! I've caused enough trouble for Sehun, but I have my own mistakes to fix."

Luhan throws Kai aside, sending him rolling across the long hallway until his back crashes against the wall with a loud thud.

"K-Kai!" Jungkook chokes out through his tight throat. He feels a panic attack coming, chest constricting, his breathing staggering. 

"Aw, my poor little bird," Luhan coos, approaching Jungkook, who is frozen in the spot. Once he reaches the human, his cold fingers stroke his jaw, up to his cheek. Jungkook flinches as a sob escapes him. "You're always so beautiful. Especially when you're terrified."

"Stop!" Kai growls, tackling Luhan away from Jungkook. He pins the rogue to the ground, who hisses up at him. "I wont allow you to hurt him anymore. Sehun is my friend, and I wont allow you to hurt him or cause him anymore trouble."

Luhan barks out a laugh, "And what will you do? You're still human."

"I just have to hold you back long enough for him to run away," Kai grins. He turns to Jungkook, yelling over his shoulder, "Jungkook, run west! Go into the forrest and keep going. Don't turn and don't stop!"

Jungkook sobs, barely setting his fear aside and he takes one step to run, but quickly stops when he hears a groan.

Kai falls to the side, off Luhan. He's clutching his side and blood tints his fingers.

"Kai!" Jungkook cries out, rushing over.

Before he can reach him, he's pulled back by a hand over his throat. He gasps out a harsh breath and opens his eyes to meet his biggest fear once again. Luhan is wearing a sadistic grin, cold eyes glimmering in the dark.

"My precious little bird," he breathes out. "You're not going anywhere."

A scream rips from Jungkook's mouth as he fears claws pierce his side. Luhan is watching him with contentment, clearly enjoying Jungkook's pain. 

His claws are digging deeper and deeper as the seconds tick by. Black dots fill Jungkook's vision as he feels his shirt soak with blood and trickle down to the stoned floor.

"Luhan!" A distant new voice calls out. "That is enough!"

The rogue's grip is released and Jungkook crashes to the ground on his side with a pained cry. He lays there, barely conscious, trying to catch his breath.

"S-Sehun?" Luhan whispers.

Two bodies come into Jungkook's splotchy view. One of them rushes to Kai's side, while the other stands over Luhan, angry."We discussed this," Sehun hisses. "I told you to please stop."

Luhan's fists clench at his sides, speechless.

Kai finally speaks up, "Soo, please. We have to get him out of here. He helped me. Please."

"Shh, sweet one," the elder speaks softly. "We'll get you both out of here." He turns to the other person standing by Luhan. "Sehun?"

"Yeah," Sehun nods, eyes turning dark when they focus on Luhan again. "Go back to your room. If anyone asks, you don't know what happened. He ran away on his own."

"Fine!" Luhan growls, turning and walking away from the group.

"I'll take him, Kyung Soo," Sehun says, bending down and picking Jungkook up from the ground as Kyung Soo does the same with Kai. "Let's take them back to the Kims."

Kyung Soo nods, and in the blink of an eye, he's gone.

Sehun looks down at Jungkook, who is barely hanging on to consciousness, "This might make you a bit lightheaded, but you're safe. You can close your eyes."

Jungkook releases a pained whimper, closing his eyes before he feels a gust of wind hit his body. His stomach turns, and he keeps himself from throwing up over Sehun. He's too scared and tired to open his eyes as they keep moving at the speed of light. He keeps himself from screaming as the wind whips against his wound.

The wind stops as they come to a quick halt. Jungkook forces his eyes open and they're standing in front of the familiar mansion again. Kyung Soo is standing with Kai at his side, who is holding a cloth over his smaller wound.

Kai looks over at them, noticing how much bigger and worse Jungkook's wound is.

"We should take him in," he says, rushing to the front door of the mansion. He knocks loudly calling out for someone to open the door fast.

Finally, the door opens. 

"Kim Seokjin," Kyung Soo speaks.

The familiar face is turned in confusion, looking from each men to Jungkook, and his eyes widen with panic.

"Taehyung! Joon!" He calls back into the mansion as he rushes to Jungkook. His hands hover over the human, accessing how much blood has stained his clothes. "Why does this always have to happen to you, Gukkie?"Jungkook smiles, "If you don't know, imagine me."Jin chuckles as the Kim brothers rush outside.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung gasps, rushing to his soulmate's side. "What happened, Koo?""He needs medical attention," Sehun says as Taehyung takes the human into his arms. Taehyung nods, rushing inside with the boy in his arms. He calls out to Jimin and Yoongi, who quickly rush after him upstairs.

"You got him out," Namjoon states.

Sehun nods, "We have much to speak of."Namjoon sighs, "I agree, but first," He turns to Kai. "I think he needs some help with his own wound too."

\------------------------

Taehyung is rushing with panic, but he settles Jungkook down on his bed with the upmost care. Like a delicate ornament who deserves to be nothing but cared for.

Instead, the boy is wounded again; screaming in pain when Taehyung sets him down gently. Taehyung sobs, pushing back the hairs matting to Jungkook's forehead.

"Hey, hey, shhh," Taehyung whispers, cradling Jungkook's face in his hands. "I've got you. You're okay."

"H-hurts," Jungkook whimpers.

"I know, sweet one," Taehyung smiles sadly. "But you're here with us and you're going to be okay. I promise."

"I-I'm tired of being hurt," Jungkook whines, his hands clutching into Taehyung's shirt."I know you are, precious," Taehyung sighs, calming Jungkook down when Jimin pulls his shirt up to expose the wound. "I'm tired of seeing you hurt too. We all are. I promise, this is the last time you'll ever be hurt. I will never allow you to be hurt again. I will protect you with my life.""I-I want to remember," Jungkook whispers, eyes beginning to close. "I want to remember everything. My past, my family, my friends. I want to remember _you_."

Taehyung takes one of the human's hand in his, eyes widening when he finds the exposed soul mark. He smiles, before pressing his lips over the mark.

"You will remember," he whispers tenderly against the mark. "I promise you will."

Jungkook smiles, before he finally allows unconsciousness to take him.

Taehyung has to keep himself from crying, so he bites his cheek and takes one deep breath. Then two then three, and then just a few more to make sure he doesn't break down.

"Jimin?" Yoongi asks, breaking the silence. "How is the wound?"

"It's deep, but manageable," the witch answers, focused on the task at hand. He places his hands over the wound, mumbling a chant under his breath before his hands begin to glow green. "It wasn't done with anything sharp like a knife. The cut is jagged so I think someone clawed him."

Taehyung growls, but he holds himself back from rushing downstairs and interrogating the three who brought his injured soulmate. Instead, he calms himself again. Jungkook needs him. So he will remain by the human's side for as long as he wants him.

"Okay, I think that will do," Jimin sighs, the light fading away to nothing. Taehyung looks down and the wound is now closed. "I can't do anything about the blood loss, but I don't think it was much. He just needs to rest and eat up. Maybe try slipping in some of your blood into his food. It would do him good."

Taehyung nods, "Thanks, Chim."

Jimin smiles, "Any time, TaeTae.""Okay okay, moment is over," Yoongi groans, rolling his eyes. "Come on, Jiminie. You need some tea to replenish your energy."

Jimin rolls his eyes with a chuckle, standing and skipping to Yoongi's side, "Yes, mother."

Before Yoongi leads Jimin out, the witch turns to say over his shoulder, "Make sure to get him out of those bloody clothes, Tae. I'll bring up some tea for him later."

As they walk away, he hears Yoongi mumbling complains, and Taehyung can't help but laugh. 

Thankfully, he had cleared the air with both Yoongi and Jimin once he had arrived home with Yugyeom. But mostly with Yoongi of course. He couldn't blame Yoongi for worrying, and all he could do was apologize to the other. What was more shocking, was for Yoongi to apologize as well. For taking out his anger on Taehyung and for not being more supportive. Part of Yoongi didn't understand Taehyung's decision, but a bigger part of him did. He explained he tried putting himself in Taehyung's shoes having to make the same decision, but he couldn't come to terms with which option was the best. 

So, Yoongi understood his resolve. There was no perfect solution. It was just do what you think is best for your soulmate and take the leap. Unfortunately, in this case, either solution would have backfired. But now, they all had to work together and be there for Taehyung and Jungkook.

Only by working together, would they be able to finally make things right. 

Teamwork makes the dream work. 

Taehyung smiles, standing and rummaging through his drawers for some comfortable clothes. He's gentle as he cleans off any dry blood on the human. As gentle as he can be, he slides Jungkook's pants off and when he throws them aside, something falls in front of him. He shrugs it off for the moment, more focused on getting Jungkook changed and settled comfortably in bed. 

Once Jungkook is changed into a pair of pajamas he used to wear before everything, he picks up the human and settles him beneath the blankets. Taehyung sits by his side, stroking his hair to soothe the younger. He subconsciously hums, as if to bring Jungkook comfort like it used to. He honestly can't help himself as he leans in and presses his lips over the younger's forehead."I love you so much," he whispers. "I promise I wont allow you to be hurt ever again. And I promise, we _will_ get your memories back. No matter what."

When Taehyung sits up again, he finally remembers the foreign item that fell from Jungkook's pants. He reaches down to pick up the small book, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Why would Jungkook have this old book with him?

He opens to the first page, and his eyes widen.

His lips quirk into a wide grin.

"Jungkook, you're incredible."

His father's diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! 
> 
> i know i'm extremely late on this update but life happened unfortunately.
> 
> i started dating someone and then i had to move out plus now the virus and i'm working from home so the last thing i want to do is sit on my computer after i clock out. 
> 
> i know this chapter is small and maybe even rushed, but i didn't want to have jungkook be with the council for too long. just to continue some major points of the story going. this is mostly just a filler and i didn't want to include the long conversation with the council in. but it was important for Taehyung to find the diary.
> 
> what do you think happen to Tae's and Joon's dad? and what seems to be going on with Kai, DO, and Sehun? hmmm. are they on the council's side?
> 
> i will make sure to keep updating as soon as possible! i do intend to finish this story no matter what.


End file.
